The Dark Uchiha
by ShikaKibaShinoGal
Summary: Kira Uchiha has never really done much to stand out. She doesn't want her older brother, Sasuke to hate her. What will she do when her life changes? Is it for the good or bad? Little OCC.
1. Kira Uchiha

It all started years ago, a small girl was born

It all started years ago, a small girl was born. She wasn't weak. She was just different. Her name is Kira Uchiha. She is the youngest Uchiha sibling. Kira was born the day her eldest brother became a chunin. Itachi was ten, and Sasuke was four, but that was years ago.

_Flashback _

_Kira was holding on to her Sasuke's leg. Sasuke was asking Itachi about practice or something, Kira couldn't understand the big words. Sasuke ran towards Itachi. Itachi poked Sasuke in the forehead. Kira knew how that felt. Sasuke did it to her a lot. _

"_Tachi!" Kira ran towards her eldest brother, he was opening the door to leave. She jumped and landed on his back. "No go! Hug first!" Itachi had forgotten Kira would not let either of her siblings leave without a hug. _

"_Kira let go." Itachi said. Kira gave him a glare, though she was only three she could glare with the best. Itachi gave Kira a quick hug and left. Kira watched her brother go. She would miss him, she always did. _

_Later_

"_Tachi!" Kira ran down the stairs and landed with a crack at the bottom. Kira started to cry. _

"_Kira what did you do?" Itachi said looking around to see what cracked. _

_Kira continued to cry, but soon stopped. She tried to get up and when she did she cried out in pain. Itachi looked at her and her arm was broken. Itachi picked her up and walked out the door towards the hospital._

"_Tachi! I wanna show you a trick!" Kira said. _

_Itachi chuckled, though he didn't mean to. "What kind of trick?" He asked. Brushing Kira's black hair out of her face, and looking into her coal black eyes._

"_My eyes change!" Kira shouted and smiled. _

_She closed her eyes and reopened them. Sharingan was clearly visible in her eyes. Itachi smirked, maybe he wasn't the prodigy. Kira once again closed her eyes and made the sharingan go away._

"_Kira that's the sharingan. It's our clan's kekki genkai." Itachi explained to the three year old about the sharingan and a kekki genkai. "Now Kira I want you to promise me something." Kira nodded her head. "I want you to not show anyone your sharingan. Until you're older and Sasuke gets his, okay?"_

"_Yes Tachi!" Kira said as the arrived at the hospital. _

_Kira was stuck in the hospital for the night, for observation. Itachi carried out his plan that night. _

Present

An eight-year-old, Kira was sitting at the academy, under a tree. Sasuke told her to wait for him. Kira's memories took her back once again, but it was how Sasuke treated her.

_Flashback_

"_Sasuke!" Kira greeted her brother. They were at a caretaker's since the massacre, Kira run up to him. Kira's arm was still broken. "Can I come with you to practice, please!?" Sasuke shrugged. _

_Sasuke was jumping into the air and trying to hit the targets. He couldn't get the one behind the rock. Itachi could, he couldn't. Sasuke hated Itachi for what he did to Kira and him. Sasuke was going to get revenge one day. _

"_Sasuke?" Kira said snapping her brother our of his revenge thoughts. "You're releasing the last kunai too soon." Sasuke looked at his sister. _

"_What could you know? You're just a kid." Sasuke said angrily. "But since you think you're a know-it-all, tell me when." Sasuke jumped into the air. He released all the kunai except for the one._

"_Now!" Kira shouted. Sasuke did what his little sister said. Sasuke hit the exact center of the target behind the rock. He didn't give her any credit of what she helped her brother do._

Present

Kira leaned her head against the tree. Sasuke was late again. He always did this to her. Kira got up from the ground. She started to walk home herself. She was eight after all; she could take care of herself.

She went to her room and sat down. She looked at the pictures of her family. Her favorite was the one of Sasuke and her trying to get Itachi to fall. Sasuke was on Itachi's back and Kira was around Itachi's neck.

Kira heard a door slam. 'Sasuke's home,' Kira thought. Sasuke was probably too tired to remember to be mad at her. Kira just turned out the light and went to sleep.

She woke to Sasuke's alarm. That thing was loud enough to wake the dead, but it still didn't wake Sasuke. Kira looked in the mirror. Her coal black eyes stared at her, and her black hair was the same way her mother used to wear it.

Kira could hardly remember her parents. Only her mom's smile and her fathers glare. She wasn't angry and revengeful like Sasuke was towards Itachi. She didn't care what he did. Sasuke said Itachi wanted power, but Kira knew Itachi wouldn't do something for power.

He cared about family; she knew it in her heart.


	2. forgotten birthday

Kira watched as Sasuke left for training

Kira watched as Sasuke left for training. It was March 3rd a special day and he had forgotten it was her birthday once again. Kira sighed. She wasn't sure if Sasuke actually cared or not. Kira walked out of the house heading towards the academy.

"Happy 9th birthday to me," Kira muttered to herself as she walked along. She walked into the class room.

"Hey, you!" someone shouted as Kira sat in her seat. Two hands appeared on her desk and when she looked up three people where standing in front of her. "Are you new?"

Konohamaru was asking her.

"No," Kira stated.

"I've never seen you before. How come?" he questioned her.

"I don't know. I usually keep to my self."

"What's your name? I'm Konohamaru, that's Moegi, and he's Udon."

"Kira, it's nice to meet you all." Iruka walked into the classroom and Moegi, Udon, and Konohamaru sat next to me.

Later

"Kira can you help me?" Moegi asked. Kira and Moegi where in kunoichi class, picking flowers. Kira had already turned in her assignment and was lying in the grass. Kira simply nodded and helped her friend.

"Moegi! Kira!" Konohamaru and Udon ran up to them. "Where going to watch boss train later wanna come?"

"Boss?" Kira questioned.

"Naruto Uzumaki, he's on team seven. We're going to ambush him." Konohamaru said.

"How he is a genin isn't he? I mean I think we could but still. Don't we need a plan?"

"A plan? Good idea Kira! We can disguise as a rock and hit him with all we got."

"Hit him with what?" Kira asked.

"Water balloons."

The academy ended classes for the day. Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon went into a box that was colored to look like a rock. Kira stayed outside the box.

"Aren't you coming?" Konohamaru asked.

"I think I should stay outside of the box, so we have room for the water balloons." Kira said.

"But you'll get caught. The boss's team will know something's up."

"I don't think so." Kira said in a matter-o-fact voice. Kira walked beside the cardboard box until they came toward the training ground. "I'm going to distract them. Okay?"

Kira didn't wait for a reply she walked onto the training grounds.

With Sasuke

Kakashi was training team 7. Sasuke was fighting Naruto again. Sakura was cheering Sasuke on, and Kakashi was reading his book.

"Sasuke should loose. He's a JERK!" a little girl said. Kakashi looked down from his book. Sasuke and Naruto kept on fighting like they heard nothing.

Kakashi was studying the girl. Coal black eyes and black hair, she was standing next to Sakura. Kakashi guessed she was an academy student and was no older than ten. '_What would she have against Sasuke?' _Kakashi thought.

"Don't be mean to Sasuke." Sakura told the girl.

"I have every right to!" The girl yelled.

"What do you have against Sasuke?"

"SASUKE IS A JERK! A TOTAL BAKA!" The fighting stopped, Naruto was on the ground, laughing. Sasuke was glaring at Sakura and the girl, but he was too far away to know it was his sister.

Konohamaru, Udon, and Moegi saw it was time to attack. They pelted Naruto with the water balloons. Naruto became drenched while Kira started a shouting match with Sakura.

"SASUKE NEVER DID ANY THING TO YOU!" Sakura shouted. "HE DOESN'T EVEN KNOW YOU!"

"HE KNOWS ME! AND HE DID THE WORST THING EVER! I CAN'T EVEN BELIEVE HE FORGOT!" Kira shouted. Sasuke was very confused, but he didn't show it. The voice was recognizable, but he couldn't put a finger on it.

"WHAT DID HE DO?"

"HE FORGOT MY BIRTHDAY AGAIN! IT'S THE SECOND YEAR IN A ROW!" Then it hit Sasuke like a ton of bricks. It was his little sister. He had forgotten her birthday, heck he forgot to get her at the academy, again.

"WHO ARE YOU?!" Sakura shouted.

Kira felt no more need to shout. She walked away from Sakura, her message was delivered. Kira walked off the training grounds. Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon following her.

"Sasuke who was that?" Sakura asked.

"My sister, Kira." Sasuke replied.

Naruto and Sakura did an anime fall. Then they shouted. "YOU HAVE A SISTER!"

"Yeah so?"

"Sasuke how could you forget her birthday? That's just unthinkable." Naruto said. "I would never forget a birthday."

With Kira

"Bye! Konohamaru! Udon! Moegi!" Kira waved to her friends and she entered the empty Uchiha compound.

"See you at the academy tomorrow!" They shouted back to her.

Kira walked up to the house she shared with her brother. A package was at the front door. She looked at it. It was addressed to her. Kira picked it up and walked inside. She sat on the couch and opened it.

Inside was a necklace, with little shuriken and kunai with a locket in the middle. Kira opened the locket. One side was a picture of her parents and on the other was a picture of her brothers. Her parents were side by side. While her brothers Itachi was give Sasuke a piggyback ride. A note fell into Kira's lap.

_Happy birthday Kira_

_-Itachi_

"Thanks Itachi." Kira said. She put the note into her pocket. Each year she got a gift from Itachi. She never told Sasuke. It was one of her many secrets she hid from him.


	3. Sasuke

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto (I remembered smiles)

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own Naruto (I remembered smiles)

With Sasuke

Sasuke was trying to think of a way to make up for forgetting her birthday again. It was the second year he did. Kira was not one too forgiven and forget. She could hold a grudge forever if need be.

"Sasuke, how could you forget Kira's birthday?" Naruto said once again.

"How are you going to make it up to her?" Sakura asked. Sasuke shrugged.

Let's see he could give Kira her own set of kunai and shuriken. That would make up for one birthday, of course he had to make sure she used them supervised. _'Kira would like that.' _Sasuke thought.

"Sakura…" Sasuke said. Sakura looked at him. "Do you know what Kira would like?"

"I don't know Sasuke. I hardly know her, maybe a new outfit or something." Sakura said unsure. "And you should let her pick it out."

Sasuke got up and left. He would at least try and make it up to Kira. He left the training grounds. Sasuke started this journey to find Kira.

With Kira

Kira was looking in the mirror. The locket resting on her collar bone, it looked as if it belonged there. Kira looked at the clock. It was only 4:00. The academy let the students out early, today.

She walked outside to the pond. Kira was going to practice her fire style jutsu. She was good, but not that great. Kira could get it to work just not as powerful as she wanted it.

"Fire style: Fire ball jutsu!" Kira yelled and it worked. She didn't really like the feeling in her throat afterwards, but she was getting used to it. Kira continued her practice.

"Kira," A voice said from behind her. She knew the voice was Sasuke's. "I have a present for you." Kira froze. '_Sasuke actually had a present for her. The world must be coming to an end.' _ Kira thought.

Kira turned and faced her brother. He held out a kunai pouch. For the first time in a long time Kira ran and hugged her brother.

"There is another present too." Kira looked at her brother and tilted her head to the side. "I bought you some gloves." Sasuke held up some fingerless gloves. Kira gave her brother another hug.

"Thank you, Sasuke." Kira said. Kira took the kunai pouch and put on the gloves. "Can you help me practice?"

Sasuke shook his head no. "I have a mission tomorrow, but the genin team watching you for the time I'm gone might train you."

Short I know. I'm not really sure for what team should watch her. I was thinking team Gai.


	4. Playing Ninja & first impressions

Kira woke

Kira woke. She tried to figure what she would do for the week. The academy was off school for a holiday. Kira didn't even know what holiday it could be.

"Kira, your babysitters should be here soon." Sasuke said then he walked out the door. Kira walked outside. She figured the sitters would have to find her.

"Kira!" Konohamaru shouted. Kira waved to her friends and ran over. "Boss is on a mission. So we were going to play ninja!" Kira nodded. "Who's going to be the enemy?"

"I will." Kira said. She knew how the game was played. An enemy would evade a squad and dodge the fake shuriken. If the enemy was able to hit the squad they one, but if the squad hit the enemy they won.

"Kira start running." Kira ran with her pouch filled with cardboard shuriken. She found a hiding spot under the slide at the playground. She waited patiently for her targets. Kira was lying so she could see from under the slide incase they came.

"Where could she be?" Kira recognized the voice as Moegi. "We check everywhere."

"I dunno." Udon replied.

"Hey guys!" Konohamaru ran up to Udon and Moegi. "Find her?" They shook their heads. "Then she's good. I checked her house and a genin team was there. They have to watch her and when I told them of the game they said they would help. There is a problem though."

"What?" Moegi asked.

"They don't know what Kira looks like."

Kira reached for her shuriken. She crawled out from under the slide. Staying hidden behind the slide Kira threw the shuriken.

"I've been hit." Moegi says dramatically falling to the ground.

"Moegi! Stay alert. We don't know where she is!" Konohamaru shouted.

Kira got back down on the ground. Looking under the slide both of the boys where facing the other direction. Moegi was on the ground pretending to be dead. Kira got back up she would have to do this right. She had to hit both boys at the same time while being silent.

"Show yourself!" Konohamaru said. Kira didn't she knew better than to blow her cover.

Kira grabbed four shuriken and two in each hand. She threw them at Udon and Konohamaru. "We've been hit!" they cried and hit the ground.

"I win!" Kira shouted.

"Wow Kira! You're good." Konohamaru said. "We never even saw you. Well see you later!" They three waved as they left the park.

Kira looked at the setting sun. She was under that slide for hours and she didn't even notice. She wasn't even hungry from missing lunch. Kira walked towards the Uchiha compound.

There was a boy sitting at the entrance meditating. He had long brown hair and a cream colored shirt. Another boy came running up to the long haired one. He was wearing green, and had a bowl hair cut.

"Neji is the girl here yet?" The green one asked.

"If she was here you would see her wouldn't you?" The brown one Kira assumed was Neji said.

The green one turned his head and saw Kira. He ran up to her and looked at her closely. "Are you Kira Uchiha?" Kira nodded to his question.

"I'm Rock Lee!" Lee had spunk she would give him that. "That's Neji!" Lee said pointing. "Time to meet Tenten and Gai-sensei!" Lee grabbed her hand and ran with her into the compound. Kira was keeping up quite well with Lee's speed.

Lee ran into Kira's house. Kira supposed Sasuke gave the hokage a key to give the team incase she locked herself out or something. Lee dragged her into the kitchen past the bags that Kira guessed where the teams.

"Tenten! Gai-sensei! Kira's home!" A bigger version of Lee was sitting at the table, and a girl was cooking. _'That must be Gai-sensei. The girl must be Tenten.' _Kira thought. Kira turned her head to see Neji walk into the room.

"Nice to meet you Kira. I'm Tenten." The girl said turning to face Kira.

"And I am Might Gai!" The bigger Lee said.

"I am Kira Uchiha." Kira said as she walked up to Tenten. "You don't need to cook. I will."

"We're supposed to take care of you." Tenten said. "We'll do the cooking."

"Ok."

Kira wasn't used to people cooking for her. She always had to cook. Usually she cooked bento boxes for her and Sasuke, or she would make meals and store them in the refrigerator for later. Sasuke did cook, but it tasted horrible.

"Kira you look a lot different then in the pictures." Lee said when Kira sat beside him.

"Most of them I was younger. I haven't gotten my picture taken in years." Kira said. "Not since I was five, and that was three years ago."

"Really? Well we'll have to change that." Lee said and pulled a camera from who knows where and took a picture of her.

"Tomorrow morning no training." Gai-sensei broke in.

"Why?" Kira asked. "I don't mind if you train. You can even use the Uchiha compound's training grounds."

"You wouldn't mind?" Gai-sensei asked.

"No I wouldn't. If you wouldn't mind could you train me to? Sasuke never has time. I promise I won't get in the way!" Kira said hopeful.

"We would be honored. Right Gai-sensei!" Lee shouts.

"Right!"

After they ate Tenten did the dishes. Kira tried to help but Tenten said it was her job. Gai-sensei and Lee went for a nighttime jog. Neji was sitting in the living room studying it. Kira went up to the book shelf and picked up the art of war. Kira was nearly finished she only had five pages to go.

"Kira I think its time for you to go to bed." Tenten said. Kira had just finished her book.

Kira nodded. "First I will show you to your rooms." Neji and Tenten followed her. She led them down a hallway that was very clean. "You can have any of these rooms." Kira said before she left to go to sleep.

"She's very well mannered." Tenten said to Neji.

"Kira seems like a very respectable person." Neji replied.


	5. Sharingan

Kira was sitting at the table across from Neji

Kira was sitting at the table across from Neji. They were having a glaring contest. Lee was watching being the judge. Lee couldn't understand how Kira had such a glare, but he figured it must be in the Uchiha blood. Kira's glare was cold and looked as if nothing could stop it. Neji's was just plain cold.

"What a beautiful day!" Gai-sensei exclaimed walking into the kitchen where the contest was taking place. Tenten was following Gai-sensei into the room.

"Is Neji actually having a glaring contest?" She said.

"Yes Tenten, I believe he might be losing." Lee said.

Neji continued to glare at Kira. Kira's glare never wavered, while his was starting to give away. Neji was trying hard not to lose. A child could not beat the teen, or so he thought.

"Tenten you're going to fall." Kira said never once taking her eyes off of Neji. Tenten didn't hear what the younger girl said so she ended falling onto Neji. He was surprised to find the girl in his lap and looked at Tenten.

"Kira is the winner!" Lee announced. "I didn't think it was possible for Neji to lose."

Kira had a smile of success on her face. She was proud of herself. For once she won. Itachi had always beaten her and Sasuke never played. Kira looked over and Tenten was still in Neji's lap. A blush was visible on both faces.

Tenten got up and brushed herself off. Lee and Gai were smiling while Kira was giggling. Neji was getting his face back to the way it was before. Tenten went back to cooking breakfast.

"Neji and Tenten sitting in a tree," Kira sang. Lee joined her. "K-I-S-S-I-N-G first comes love then comes marriage then comes Neji pushing a baby carriage." Kira went into another fit of giggles.

After breakfast

Kira and team Gai were at the Uchiha training grounds. It was an open field with training stumps, a place to spar, ponds, and other necessary items.

"First a hundred laps around the pond. Kira you just do as many as you can." Gai-sensei said. Kira nodded. "GO!"

Kira went so ate first and then picked up speed. Running was one of her favorite things to do. Since Sasuke never trained her she always found a way to train herself. Kira went to the Uchiha compound's library and got books on ways to train. Sasuke had forbidden her to go anywhere on the compound besides the house but she never cared.

Kira was running next to Lee. She had past Neji and Tenten. Kira and Lee were on the same lap, but Neji and Tenten were ten behind. Kira kept up her pace till the end. She wasn't as tired as Tenten was, but Neji was less tried than her.

"Next is sparing, Lee vs. Neji. Tenten you help Kira on her target practice." Gai told them.

Tenten and Kira went towards the targets. Kira was wearing her kunai pouch her brother had given her. "Let's start with shuriken." Tenten told the younger girl.

Kira pulled out three shuriken. She held them the way she has seen Sasuke do countless times. Kira threw them each landed their mark on the target. Kira did the same with the kunai.

"Sasuke must be a good teacher." Tenten stated.

"I train myself." Kira said. "Follow me." Kira took Tenten to a clearing not that far into the woods. There stood the targets that Itachi could hit. "I can hit all of these." Kira said.

Tenten looked at the girl in doubt.

Kira got into position and took out the necessary kunai. She took a deep breath and jumped into the air she released all the kunai and reached for another. Kira listened as each kunai hit its mark. She could hear the last one falling. Kira threw the last kunai in her hand. She heard a clink and then a thunk. It had hit its mark.

"How did you do that?" Tenten asked.

"I watched my brother do it, countless times." Kira said.

"But your eyes were closed."

"Yeah you are supposed to do it that way. It allows you to be aware of your surrounds even if you can't see."

Tenten looked at the young Uchiha. She couldn't believe that Kira could do that. Kira may be good with her weapons. They left the clearing as Lee's and Neji's match ended. Lee lost a punished himself by running around the pond on his hands twenty times.

When Lee finished, Kira asked him. "Lee can you teach me to do that?" Lee nodded as he sat in the shade of the tree. Kira ran towards her house. She came back out with some drinks for the team. They nodded their thanks.

Tenten was telling Neji, Lee, and Gai-sensei about what she did in the forest. Tenten was finished the story. "Why don't you tell us your skills, Kira?" Gai-sensei said.

"Well I don't really know. You should ask Iruka-sensei." Kira said. "I do well in kunoichi classes and target practice. Sasuke said he would help me on fire style jutsus when he came back. I'm okay at those. I don't know much ninjutsu beside the fire style. Taijutsu I don't know about." Kira stated.

Gai-sensei nodded. He was going to check in with Iruka later. _'Something's not right.'_ Gai couldn't put his finger on it, but something was different about this girl.

"Come on Kira lets get started on that Taijutsu!" Lee shouted standing up.

"Really?" Kira asked excited. Lee nodded. Kira jumped up and followed Lee to the training logs.

He would show her what to do then she would mimic his exact movements. Neji was suspicious. Kira was doing almost the exact same movements as Lee. It was almost like she was copying him. Gai noticed this too.

"Gai-sensei could those be signs of sharingan?" Neji asked.

"I'm not sure Neji, but I'm going to find out. Keep an eye on Kira. I'm going to visit Iruka and the Hokage." Gai-sensei said vanishing in a puff of smoke.

With Sasuke

Sasuke watched as Kakashi was being attacked by some brother pair. He wasn't sure what was going on but it didn't show on his face.

With Gai

"Hello Gai." Iruka greeted Gai. Iruka was doing student evaluations. Those evaluations were the reason the students were out of school and the fact the founder's festival was coming up.

"Iruka what do you know about Kira Uchiha?" Gai asked.

"She is adequate in all her studies. Why?" Iruka looked up curious.

"Kira is being watched by my team as Sasuke is on a mission. She is training with Lee in taijutsu right now and is mimicking his movements almost perfectly. Also she kept up with Lee in speed during this mornings laps passing Neji and Tenten, and Kira hit the targets perfectly when Tenten was helping her."

Iruka didn't have Neji, Tenten, or Lee as students but he did hear about them. Lee could only use taijutsu, Neji was a prodigy, and Tenten was great with weapons. Kira wasn't that great at taijutsu, but she was fast. She was okay with her weapons during in class practice sessions. Kira couldn't be a prodigy that was Itachi. _'Or could she be holding back?'_ Iruka thought.

"Gai I believe you might have a point. Kira might be holding herself back for some reason." Iruka finally spoke.

Gai left to the Hokage's office. He knocked on the door and was told to enter. The Hokage looked surprised to see Gai in the room. He was sure Gai was supposed to be on a mission and it was rare to see Gai away from his team during a mission.

"Gai, is there trouble?" The Hokage asked not sure why Gai was here.

"No, Lord Hokage." Gai stated. "But I believe something is up with the female Uchiha."

"Kira? Please explain." Gai told the Hokage the entire story and what Iruka had said. "She might be holding back for Sasuke's sake. As for being a prodigy I highly doubt it, Itachi already had sharingan at her age."

"Yes, but as you said she could be holding back. Kakashi copies his opponents so she could be doing the same with Lee. It is possible she already has the sharingan, but will to show us she has it. Kira might not want Sasuke to hate her because she would have it and he wouldn't." Gai finished.

"Gai you have a very good point, but there is no way in finding out. Unless she tells us."

Gai nodded and decided to just be blunt and as the young girl.

With Kira

Neji was teaching Kira charka control. Lee was taking a break. Tenten was inside preparing the next meal. Neji was teaching Kira to walk up a tree. The only reason why is Tenten did it to retrieve a weapon that went into it as she was practicing. Kira was fascinated by it and wouldn't stop asking until someone attempted to teach her.

"Can you focus your charka?" Neji questioned. Kira nodded. It was one of the few things Sasuke taught her. Why he did she had no clue. "Good now, focus some into your feet, but not too much or too little. Then take a step onto the tree." Kira nodded.

Kira focused what she thought was enough. Kira took five steps before she fell. She tried again and she made it to the top. "Wow Kira soon you'll be able to walk on water!" Lee shouted.

"You can walk on water!" Kira shouted back. "Teach me!" She shouted turning to Neji. Neji glared in Lee's direction.

"Maybe tomorrow. Haven't you learned enough for today?" Neji asked. Kira was shaking her head no. Neji sighed, but luckily Tenten called them.

Kira sat down next to Lee. Neji took his spot across from her. Gai-sensei wasn't anywhere to be seen. Tenten sat in her usual spot next to Neji. Gai-sensei would usually sit next to Lee, but he didn't show up.

The group at their ramen in silence. Lee was the first one finished and then Kira, Neji, and Tenten. It was Neji's turn to do the dishes. Kira helped by putting them away since he had no clue where they went.

Gai-sensei came in later that night. Tenten, Neji, and Lee had already passed out of the couches watching TV. Kira was putting blankets over them. Gai watched Kira; she was so responsible and caring for one so young.

"Kira." Gai-sensei said making Kira turn to face him. "We need to talk." Kira nodded understanding she motioned to the kitchen. Gai-sensei entered first Kira soon followed.

'_How can I trick her?'_ Gai thought while sitting down. _'She might just catch on.'_ Kira sat across from him and waited for Gai to speak.

"Kira when did Itachi graduate?" Gai asked.

"Age 7." Kira stated.

"When did he become a chunin?"

"10. The year I was born."

"ANBU?"

"12."

"ANBU captain?"

"13."

"Sharingan?"

"8."

"When did you?"

"…." Kira almost said it but didn't. Gai-sensei must have seen it. She must have let it slip, but when? "Age 3." Kira finally said. If he knew there was no point in lying.

"Let me see it." Kira sighed and closed her eyes.

She reopened them to show him the sharingan. _'She has three commas? But doesn't that mean killing your best friend?' _Gai thought. He had read it when researching so he could beat Kakashi._ 'She couldn't have killed she's not even a genin.'_

"Kira did you kill someone?" Kira looked shocked at Gai's question.

"No." Kira said.

"Than how did you get three you have to kill you best friend."

"I did kill my best friend. It was an accident." It was Gai's turn to be shocked. "I didn't expect for him to be there. I didn't mean too. He was just there and I couldn't stop the jutsu." Kira broke down crying. "I didn't mean to. It was an accident." She repeated to herself over and over again.

"Who did you kill?" Gai asked.

Kira's crying was enough to wake up his team in the other room. Tenten ran over to the crying girl and hugged her. Kira cried into Tenten's chest. Lee also came over to Kira and was patting her back. Neji leaned against the door frame watching the entire thing.

"Who did you kill?" Gai asked again.

Lee, Neji, and Tenten looked at Gai and Kira in shock. _'Kira killed someone?' _ Went through the genin's heads at the same time.

"I didn't mean to. It was an accident." Kira said again. "Taz wasn't suppose to be there. He was just there. I didn't mean to kill him." Kira broke into harder crying. "I was just practicing fire ball jutsu, and he was there. I didn't mean for him to get hurt."

"Where is Taz now?" Gai-sensei questioned.

"He's under the tree. Taz was my best friend I didn't mean to hurt him. He was the best turtle I could ask for, and I killed him." Kira was crying very hard.

Gai looked ashamed to make Kira remember such a bad memory. Kira kept on crying till she cried herself to sleep. Lee had to carry her to her room.


	6. Kidnapped

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

With Gai

Gai felt terrible to what he made the young girl remember. In fact he couldn't sleep because of it. _'How could I be so mean? She's just a child. Would she forgive me? Do I deserve to be forgiven?'_ Gai thought the questions over and over again.

He couldn't sleep, he felt too guilty. _'I made a child cry.'_ Gai wasn't sure how to forgive himself. _'A mere child, he had scared a defenseless child. Was she defenseless?' _ Gai wasn't' sure what to expect of the child.

'_She obtained the sharingan at three. She has to be special. Maybe she is the prodigy? No that was Itachi, but eventually prodigies are replaced. Man this is confusing.' _ Gai was wondering. Each one of his thoughts linked to Kira in some way.

With Kira

Kira saw she was in her clothes from yesterday. Then the memory of Gai's interrogation hit her. She held her tears back. Kira showered and changed into her normal outfit. She wore grey shorts. Her black tank top was under a shirt jacket thing. (The thing Shikamaru wears.) It was blue with the family crest on it.

She put on her necklace/locket. Kira looked in the mirror. She reminded herself of the picture she had of her mother. Kira sighed. _'Why can't I remember? Maybe it's for the best if I don't.'_ She sighed at her thoughts.

"Kira its time for breakfast," someone said knocking on her door. Kira slid open her door and there stood Lee. "Do you feel better?" Lee asked. He was thinking about last nights events.

Kira nodded. She followed Lee down the hallway. Only thought was in her head. _'How did they know where my room was?' _ Kira wasn't sure how they would have known. Sasuke's room was closer to the kitchen then hers. Itachi's room was the way he left it and his was next to hers. Their parents' room was also untouched. Their room was in between Sasuke's and Itachi's.

_Flashback_

_Kira was days away from becoming three. She couldn't wait actually she couldn't sleep. The young Kira was walking down the hallway quietly. She figured if she couldn't sleep she would play with her toys. Of course her father didn't like toys to be in the children's room. _

_Little did the Uchiha child know her eldest brother was up as well. He was coming home from a mission. It was an odd time to come home, but he was sure to be quiet._

"_Kira why are you out of bed?" The elder sibling asked the younger. Kira froze like a deer in headlights. She didn't know what to say. She was caught. _

"_Tachi, bad man?" Kira was questioning herself. She called her nightmares bad man. _

_Itachi looked at his little sister. He didn't believe her one little bit. Usually she would wonder into his room, or Sasuke's. He didn't know why never their parents. Maybe because they learn from a young age that it is forbidden to go in._

"_Kira are you lying to me?" Itachi questioned._

_Kira froze again. She had to think, but a two year old wasn't good at excuses. Though she could do well on the blame game. Kira couldn't think straight. She did the only thing her young mind thought of. That was to run, and she did._

_The little Uchiha ran from her older brother. She ran in between his legs and behind the couch. She crawled to the other side into a corner that was like her club house. It was impossible to get to unless you were her size. Sasuke couldn't even fit anymore. _

"_Kira come out now!" Itachi shouted quietly. He could see her that corner was her sanctuary. "Kira, I'll get Sasuke." Kira wasn't afraid. Sasuke couldn't get her so it didn't matter._

"_Big brother? What's going on?" A voice said behind Itachi._

"_Kira's in her spot again. Can you get her out?" Itachi asked the middle Uchiha. Sasuke was shaking his head. _

"_I'm too big." The six-year-old said. "Why don't you use a transformation jutsu?" _

_Itachi mentally slapped himself for not thinking of that first. He crawled to his sister's spot only to notice she was gone._

_End flashback _

"Kira, I apologize for last night." Gai-sensei said. Kira nodded. She wasn't in the mood for talking. They ate and were ready to begin training. "Tenten and Lee for a spar. Neji what will you do with Kira?"

"What Lee suggested," Neji stated.

"And what is that?"

"Charka control and possibly watch her do her ninjutsu. Helping her improve it."

Kira followed Neji as he walked towards the pond. He walked onto the water and Kira studied how. Neji was becoming impatient. Kira kept looking at the water then at Neji.

She put charka into her feet and took a step onto the water.

"Good. Now walk." Neji said.

She was hesitating again. Kira took a step, she didn't fall. Walking wasn't that hard, and after awhile she got use to it. Neji threw a kunai at Kira. Kira wasn't paying attention, and fell when it passed her.

Neji waited at the surface for her to come up. When she didn't he started to panic. He looked into the water and couldn't see her.

"Gai-sensei! Kira's not coming back up!" Neji shouted. He did not want to know what would happen if a C-rank mission ended up in a child's death. Especially if the child was one of the last Uchiha.

Gai heard shouts and looked over at Neji and Kira. Only Neji was visible, and he was looking panicked. Lee and Tenten stopped their spar. They all ran to the edge of the pond and looked for any sign of the girl.

"Neji where is she?" Gai asked.

"She fell into the water and hasn't come up yet." Neji said.

With Kira

Kira fell into the water. She started swimming to the surface, but something grabbed her. Kira looked down and saw some type of hand. She wanted to gasp, but knew water would get into her lungs.

She reached for her shuriken holder. She pulled out a breath mask that Itachi had given her last year for her birthday. Kira put it on and was able to breathe again. She tried to get the hand off her. It only grabbed on tighter and pulled her to a under water cavern with it.

With Team Gai

They jumped into the water and searched. Kira was not in the water. The team resurfaced. All of them catching their breaths.

"Kira's not down there." Tenten stated.

"Your right Tenten," Gai said. "Neji alert the Hokage. Tenten go with him and see if a message can be sent to others warning about her missing. Lee will search the woods, and I will continue to look in the water to see if anything of hers if left here."

Neji and Tenten ran towards the hokage's office. Lee ran into the woods and Gai went back under the water, for any trace of the kid or kidnapper.

With Neji & Tenten

"Lord Hokage!" A dripping wet Tenten and Neji barged into his office. "Kira Uchiha is missing!"

"What happened?" The hokage asked.

"I was teaching Kira how to walk on water because she really wanted to know." Neji started. "Then I threw something in front of her to see if she could keep concentration. She fell into the water and didn't come back up. I looked but couldn't see her. Gai-sensei and the others were sparing and I called them over. We searched the water, but no trace was found of her."

"Go back and search the training grounds. I'll alert others." The hokage said. _'We can't lose her she is too much of an asset to the village. After all she could become one of our greatest shinobi yet.' _ The Hokage thought.

The Hokage sent out some jonin and other teams to search for the girl. Team 8 was also sent to see if that tracking team was any good. Mostly Inuzuka's were sent out. Kira was not to be lost.

With Kira

The person who grabbed her tied her up. And blind folded her. Kira didn't say a word she was to busy planning her escape.

"No you be a good girl and stay here." The guy said. He left a clone with her, from what Kira could hear.

Kira sat and stayed. She couldn't think of a way out. Iruka had only taught them knots last week. _'That's it. I have to do it backwards, then maybe. Wait what about the clone?'_ Kira thought. She had to make another plan. But she had to figure out what kind of clone it was.

'_I could take a water route. I do still have my breath mask in my mouth. Do I have my weapons?' _ Kira moved around on the rock floor. She first lay on her back to see if her shuriken pouch was still there. Then she moves her right leg and to her luck both where still attached. _'Idiot. He must think they're for show.'_

Kira heard foot steps approach. She went back to her sitting position. A poof of smoke was heard and then nothing.

"So girl you're probably wondering why you're here right?" Kira didn't answer. Honestly she didn't even care. "Well I'm not going to tell you."

Hands grabbed the ropes on Kira's arms. They yanked her up. The man led her outside the cave. Kira could tell they were outside. A breeze was felt; the sun's rays made a slight change in the blindfold, and Kira could hear that there were no longer stones under her feet.

Kira was forced into the trees and was guided as they jumped. She really wasn't experienced on jumping from tree to tree that was the lesson for when the week ended. Kira wasn't sure if she'd ever learn that lesson. (For bakas out there it means she thinks she might die).

She got the hang of jumping it wasn't that hard. Just a little charka to make you go far and she guessed to stop put more charka when you hit the branch. Kira kept her head up the sun seemed to be in front of them now.

It was later than she thought. _'We are heading west so mental note go east to get back.' _ Kira thought she wasn't quite sure, but she was getting there.

At the leaf village

There was no sign of the Uchiha within a five mile radius of the village. The Hokage had already sent word to team 7 to inform Kakashi of news as well as Sasuke. Team Gai was most upset.

"What are we going to do?" Tenten asked. They were in the Uchiha's house. Incase somehow Kira returned.

"Wait. The ANBU are even at it now. We'll search again in the morning." Gai said to his team.

With Sasuke

It took two days for the message to come to Kakashi. There mission was over. (Its day five of the week off. I say it takes two days to get back. Kira still hasn't been found.) Sasuke was recovering from the battle with Haku, as was the rest of the team. The genin were waiting for their sensei.

"What's taking him so long? It's not like he has an excuse!" Sakura said. She was impatient.

Kakashi finally walked towards the group with a messenger hawk on his arm. "What's with the bird?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah Kakashi-sensei." Sakura said.

"I have some bad news." Kakashi said.

"We have to stay longer?" Sakura asked. Naruto joined Sakura in asking questions on what the bad news could be.

"No more ramen?"

"The village has a fire?"

"An attack?"

"Sasuke died?" Sasuke's eye twitched. "Oh right he's here."

"NO more ramen?"

"You already asked that one baka." Sakura yelled.

"It's important! Ramen is the most vital in the food group!"

"Most vital what?"

"The most vial category. Ramen takes up have the pyramid."

"It does not! Baka!" Sakura hit Naruto over the head.

Kakashi was watching the two fight. Then the hawk pecked at his head. Reminding him of the message.

"Oh right. The message." They turned towards Kakashi wondering what the message could be. "It has two parts good news and bad news. Choose one." Kakashi said.

"Good." Naruto and Sakura said. Sasuke didn't care.

"Well Kira obtained sharingan, and has improved on her training quite a bit." Sasuke smirked. He was proud of his sister, though he would never show it. "The bad news is that Kira was kidnapped two days ago, and no trace has been found of her."

Sasuke's smirked faded. He clenched his fist in anger. No one steals **his** sister. No one.


	7. The land of snow

With Kira

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Kira is mine. **

With Kira

Kira could tell it was getting colder as they went on. She hasn't slept in three days. (Day after Sasuke go the message it is now) Kira was missing her friends. Heck she even missed Sasuke and his team, and she only met them once. Lee was like a big brother, so was Neji. Tenten was like a sister and Gai-sensei was like an uncle. They became like family through the three days she was with them.

'_I'll return. I have to. I won't leave my friends.' _ Kira thought.

"Ah the boat." Her captor said. He led Kira in so many different directions. He didn't know that Kira had a photographic memory. She knew they must be near the mist village's area. Kira was on the boat for a day or so.

'_I wonder what Iruka-sensei is teaching today.' _ Kira thought. She hasn't talked to her captor the entire trip. He was beginning to think she was mute. Kira was lead off the boat. She heard the crunch of snow.

"Welcome to the land of snow." Her captor said. "There is now way your getting away from here." He took off her blind fold. "You will be my daughter. I will teach you to be a shinobi. Your name will be…"

"Kira. My name is Kira." Kira said.

"I am Dotou Kazahana the ruler of this land."

Kira was trained by this freak for a weak. She was unhappy, but never showed it. Dotou was 'ruling'. Kira was nice to the people of the villages. Though she was never able to get a message back to the leaf.

With Sasuke

The Hokage gave up on finding Kira. The chunin exams had come and gone. It had been two months. Sasuke tried to forget her; he thought that would ease his pain. It was hard; he was hoping he could find her and teach her about the sharingan. Sasuke gave up on that. He continued his daily living trying not to think about Kira.

Once or twice her friends had come to see if she was back yet. Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon took it hard. Kira had become a part of their group. They missed her as much as she was missing them.

"Kakashi-sensei is late again." Sakura said. Once the team got kicked out of the movies.

"It's always like this." Sasuke said.

The princess in the movie comes jumping over the fence. Naruto runs after her. Sakura and Sasuke follow. They defeat the 'bad' guys and Kakashi shows up.

"This is the man who hired us." Kakashi says. "I apologize for there actions."

Sakura, Kakashi, and Sasuke are led to the set to see about the 'princess'. Sakura was looking at the board of pictures next to her.

"How pretty." She says at a picture of the rainbow glaciers.

"That is in the land of snow." One of the actors said.

"It's unfortunate that their in debt. Such a beautiful place." Another actor commented.

"Isn't it. I heard some girl is the lord's daughter or something is trying to save it."

"I heard about her. The location scout smuggled a message for her. He gave it to me to mail. It's going to the leaf village."

"Really?"

Sasuke was listening to the conversation now. Kakashi was also listening to the entire thing.

"May I see the message?" Kakashi asked. The actor handed it over.

_Dear any leaf ninja or whoever got this,_

_I was kidnapped from the leaf village. My name is Kira Uchiha I was taken by Dotou Kazahana. I am currently in the land of snow. I hope this makes it to you. I've been trying since I got here to escape. All my attempts have failed. Please help me I just want to go home. I hope this make it out otherwise I'll be beaten again. Please save me. _

_-Kira Uchiha_

Kakashi read the note and put it into his pouch pockets. He would try and save Kira on the mission to protect the actress.

With Kira

Kira was watching a movie with Dotou. She was wearing the snow ninja clothing. It was light blue shirt and a skirt with shorts underneath. She had grey leg warmers for her legs and long warm grey gloves for her arms that went to her shoulder. Her hair was in low pigtails. Kira was covered in clothes so she wouldn't get cold. She was listening to the adult's conversation, though it didn't look like it.

"Kakashi Hatake…" one said.

'_Kakashi Hatake? Isn't he Sasuke's sensei? Is the team coming here?' Kira thought._

"Nadare, Mizore, Fubuki, welcome our guests." Dotou said. "Kira."

"Hai?" Kira replied.

"Get going on your training. You may have a battle soon."

'_A battle you'll die in. I will help the attackers and you will be the one to fall.' _ Kira thought.

"Yes Sir." Kira left the room. She would pack her gear she acquired from helping the country's people.

Kira had been given a snowboard, and other various items. She packed the items in a scroll that was given to her. Along with her old clothes. Which she would put the Uchiha crest on her clothes and wear it, for the rest of her stay here.

Putting on her charka armor and hiding the scroll in one of her deep pockets she left to train. Knowing that soon she would be free. She practiced with the wings that were given to her. Kira liked those best because she could fly. The other armor was never worn by her.

The next day Dotou woke Kira. She smacked his hand away. He left the room and Kira changed. She was to go on the train with him. They were to find the visitors. When Kira could she would turn on him.

"Kira," Dotou said when she stepped out of her room. The scroll she packed earlier in her pocket. "You are a prodigy." Kira rolled her eyes. That's why he had kidnapped her. To have a prodigy as a daughter. "I'm proud to call you my daughter."

Kira didn't say a word. She hardly did to the man. He had beaten her after her escape attempts. Trained her for days without sleep. The only thing she liked was that she knew now how to 'see' in the dark and see charka because of him.

She learned to use her other senses to see people when she was blind folded. Kira's ears could pick up any conversation going on from a mile away. She could smell things that have already past. Kira could feel the slightest breeze, and taste any changes in food.

Kira identified charka. She could see her own as a blue, but others were different colors. Dotou's was a grey and she could track where he went and usually she went the other way.

Dotou led Kira to the train and it was ready to go. She sat by the window, hoping to get her chance to leave. Kira looked out the window. They entered a cave like area. Dotou was coming up to her.

"Follow me." He said. Kira did. The train came to a halt. She saw Naruto with the princess. Then the rebels came.

"I'll take care of them." Nadare said.

"No. Let them figure out it is pointless." Dotou said.

Kira watched as the bodies of the rebels fell to the machine guns. There was so much blood, but it wasn't as bad as his other killings. She was only with him for two months now and she has seen a lot. Dotou killed without regret.

One of the rebels still stood. Another round was fired at him. A windmill shuriken blocked the kunai. _'Sasuke' _Kira thought.

Kira was dragged back inside the train. The train started to pull away and snow hit it. She watched out the window once again. As they turned around the bend she saw Kakahsi and Sasuke.

With Kakashi

"Don't follow any more, Sasuke." Kakashi said.

Kira was on the train. He had seen her and Sasuke had not. _'Kira we'll rescue you.' _ Kakashi thought.

With Kira

Kira was hurried onto the blimp. She sat down once again. Waiting she didn't know what to do. Her escape wouldn't be that easy. The blimp started to rise. Kira could feel it. The door opened and one of Dotou's minions reached out and grabbed the princess.

Dotou started talking to her. Kira listened. She was a prisoner, but she would like to know what was going on.

Kira heard a door open quietly. She looked over and Naruto had entered. Kira stayed quiet and acted like she didn't know him. The princess yelled at Naruto. Soon Naruto was captured and the doors opened to show so where all his shadow clones.

"Should we attach the device?" Someone asked.

"Yes." Dotou said.

Kira watched as they grabbed the charka absorbing device. Naruto wouldn't be able to use his charka. Someone would have to take the device off. Dotou asked Koyuki for her crystal.

"This is a fake." Dotou said. He wasn't happy. Kira was listening, but acting like she was just looking out the window.

Later 

Kira went to the prison. She would help Naruto escape, after she got past the guards. Koyuki was being led to her cell and Kira followed and hid behind a corner. She waited for the guards to come back.

"Miss Kira, what are you doing down here?" one asked.

"I…I was taking a walk….and got lost?" Kira said making up a lie. The guards nodded and took her by the arm leading her away. She was dragged back to Dotou's side. She wasn't happy. Kira sat on the steps when she heard a noise.

"The enemies are attacking." Someone informed Dotou.

"Kakashi planned a nigh assault?" Dotou questioned himself. "Kira prepare for battle. Your time is almost here." Kira nodded.

She took her seat at Dotou's side. The lights went out and they waited. Kakashi, Koyuki, Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke ran into the room. The team stopped and the lights turned on. Koyuki ran up to Dotou and gave him the necklace.

"I am an actress." Koyuki said. She pulled out a weapon and attempted to stab Dotou. Dotou grabbed her by the neck. Naruto was shouting. Kira snuck up behind Dotou and kicked him in the head.

Koyuki was dropped to the floor. Dotou was kicked of the edge of the platform he was on. He grabbed her leg and she fell with him. Trying to stay up she grabbed Koyuki. The group landed on the floor. Kira was under Koyuki and took most of the impact. Dotou got back up.

He reviled his armor and grabbed Koyuki. Dotou went towards the ceiling. Kira got up and was able to move before the ceiling crashed down on her. She used her wings and flew out of the building.

Kira flew through the sky trying to find her brother. She saw a big explosion, and headed that way. Kira landed next to Sakura.

"Sakura?" Kira asked. Sakura turned to her, but Kira looked and saw Sasuke. "Sasuke!"

Kira ran towards Sasuke and gave him a hug. She didn't want to let go. Kira had missed him. Though Sasuke wouldn't admit it he missed her too.

"Kira." Sasuke said. He hugged her back. "Never leave again."

"I won't." Kira grabbed her brother and opened her wings.

She flew into the air with him. They darted past Kakashi, and flew towards Naruto's battle. Kira dropped her brother and he used chidori. She watched as Sasuke was thrown back into an ice chunk. Kira winced.

'_That had to hurt.'_ Kira thought. Sasuke said something, but she couldn't hear it.

She landed next to her brother.

"Sasuke!" Sakura yelled running towards the siblings. Kira watched the battle unfold. Using her sharingan to keep up with the movements.

The battle ended and Naruto won. A younger version of Koyuki was in the middle of the glaciers. She was looking into the future, but it was the past.

"Kira." A voice comes from behind her.

"Thank you, Kakashi-sensei." Kira said.

"You have a lot to explain."

"I know. I'll start from the beginning, but I'd rather do it with everyone."

After Naruto and Sasuke had recovered they watched Koyuki become an official princess. Sasuke gave Naruto the autograph he wanted from Koyuki. They headed towards the ship to the long journey home.

"Let's see the beginning." Kira thought. She still had her wings, Koyuki let her keep them. "I guess the beginning was with Neji, or maybe when you left."


	8. First four weeks of horror

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Kira is mine. **

"Let's see the beginning." Kira thought. She still had her wings, Koyuki let her keep them. "I guess the beginning was when I was in the land of snow."

Week One

Kira was being led to her new home. Dotou had his arm across her shoulders. She was memorizing the way to the sea, with hopes that she would make it back. Tonight she would put escape plan one into action.

"Now you will not escape. I am your father and guards will be on you. Kira being my daughter will be beneficial to you. Of course you'll need new clothes. Those won't do for the cold." Dotou said.

Kira stayed silent. Dotou ranted on how much of a great ruler he was. Kira watched the town's people look in fear of the man. Dotou and Kira arrived at the 'palace'. It looked more like a prison.

The high stone walls and bared windows, where not in her plans. Kira looked at the door. It was tall and wooden. The inside was much like the out. Grey walls and made of stone. Servants came up to the girl.

"Welcome Lord Dotou. Is this your daughter?" One asked. He was studying the girl's clothes.

"This is Kira. She is to be respected and treated well." Dotou replied. "Now her servants make sure she has proper clothing and is ready for dinner in two hours."

Kira was whisked away. They bathed her, which Kira found very displeasing. Kira was shoved into many different outfits, until she got into one the maids liked. She had to admit it was warm and comfy. It was light blue shirt and a skirt with shorts underneath. She had grey leg warmers for her legs and long warm grey gloves for her arms that went to her shoulder.

"Miss Kira your father is waiting." A maid said. As soon as Kira left the room two guards where at her sides. She was led to the dinning hall.

"Kira, these are my personal guards, Nadare, Mizore, & Fubuki. They may be at times your guards as well. Nadare will train you in the morning." Dotou said.

"Miss Kira it is a pleasure." Nadare said.

'_One word..'_ Kira thought, _'wait two suck up. I'm stuck her with idiots. Nothing good will come of this.'_

The meal was served. Kira ate and thought at the same time. Plan Alpha escape was going into action.

Plan Alpha:

Kira would sneak out, through the servant door and hide. Once uproar is made about her disappearance she would crawl to the servant's rooms. Finding clothes that would fit her she would go look for herself like everyone else. Kira would make it to a door leading out and run into the surrounding forest. A perfect escape, too bad it didn't work right.

The servants finally left Kira alone. They went out to their own chambers. Kira put her plan into action. She walked to the servants' door and found a guard there.

'_Great failed attempt one,' _Kira thought.

The next day Kira was taken by Nadare to train. He gave her charka armor. She refused to wear it. Nadare frowned at the girl. He gave up and taught her nothing that she didn't already know.

So while he lectured on charka, Kira thought of a new plan. Plan Beta, but it had too many bugs. Kira looked at the charka armor. A device caught her eyes. She picked it up and examined it.

"Those are wings. I don't like them, but Mizore can teach you. She loves them." Nadare said. Kira pleaded with her eyes. He gave in and went to find Mizore.

Kira put the armor on her back and activated it. She was soaring throughout the training area. Nadare was trying to get her down. Mizore had to go up and try and tackle her. Kira wasn't expecting to be attacked. She started to dodge the woman. Mizore was not happy with the girl.

"Land now!" Mizore yelled. Kira stuck her tongue at her in response. "You little brat!"

Mizore was using her ninjutsu now attacking the girl. Kira stared wide eyed. She was trying to dodge, but it had become harder. Nadare was trying to get her from the ground too. Kira eventually gave in and landed.

Kira trained with the wings every day. She also watched spars no one knew she was an Uchiha. She was glad she had a secret. It had been three days. Kira had learned to use the wings. Now she was going to try and escape again.

Kira had her wings on. She had her window open also. Kira jumped out the window and soared to the horizon. She landed on a mountain, near a cave. She covered her tracks and went inside.

Kira waited for sounds of people coming after her. Not a sound was heard. She would stay there but she found it was not safe. Two guards grabbed her and dragged her back. Her next two were also like this one.

Dotou looked at Kira she was chained up. He had a whip and hit Kira repeatedly. She had gashes, cuts, bruises, and scraps. Kira was beaten into submission. She lost her will to escape alone. She needed help, and that's when she started sending messages.

Week Two

Kira sat on her bed. Waiting and execution was happening today. She wasn't happy about it. The man did nothing wrong, but Kira say people die for worse. It was her first trip to town. Everyone was to watch the man die.

She had her coins and headed out. Dotou let Kira walk into town on her own. She had promised not to run away again. Kira talked to the town's people and they liked her. If worse came to worse and their princess was never coming back they would accept Kira.

Kira was already taking charge. She was helping people be reunited with friends and family. Dotou did know about the messages. So far each was intercepted. Two almost made it out.

'_The ninja postal carriers!' _ Kira thought. _'Wait there are none up here.' _ Kira's shoulders slumped. They would be her ticket to getting help.

"Kira we are going to the rainbow glaciers." Dotou said. "You are coming with us." Kira nodded. She didn't speak unless it was needed.

Kira flew there and waited. She saw some people and they looked like scouts of some sort. They were taking pictures and surveying the land.

"Excuse me." Kira said. "Will you make sure this gets to the leaf village?" Kira asked handed one of her messages to a scout.

"Why can't you?" He asked.

"Each one I try doesn't make it. So will you please? I really need their help." Kira said hopeful.

"Sure girl."

Kira heard Dotou coming closer. She smiled at the man and flew into the sky and acted like she just got there. Dotou exited the car and watched Kira land. He looked for a key hole and ordered everyone else to do so also.

Dotou found it in the middle of the glaciers. He said something about a key. Kira was trying to hide her happiness. She might be saved after all thanks to a little luck.

Week three

Kira's training increased. She was being taught tracking and she was good. Dotou's charka was the first she recognized and sensed. Kira made sure she stayed away. Nadare had her track various people and she would them all.

She was waiting for someone to come. Kira's life was in that scout's hands. She hoped he would get the message out. Of course it would take two weeks. Kira was surprised that Dotou never asked her last name.

'_How did I get kidnapped by idiots? Seriously, I haven't been questioned at all about my past. No one wants to know my abilities? Idiots!'_ Kira thought.

Interruption

"Wait a minute!" Naruto shouted. "You mean you were injured for trying to leave?"

Kira nodded. Sasuke hadn't said anything, Sakura was looking worried, and Kakashi wasn't reading but listening to the girl.

"Kira how could you stand it?" Sakura asked. Kira shrugged.

Sasuke was blaming himself on the inside. He thought it was his fault his sister was taken. Kira saw his struggle and held his hand. Sasuke didn't pull away he took comfort that his sister was well.

Kakashi spoke next. "Kira why don't you continue?"

"Hai Kakashi-sensei." Kira said "Nothing really happened for the rest of that week. The next week many died."

Week four

A 'flu' virus had made its way into the people of the land of snow. Dotou was actually testing people. He had released it. Kira was put into more intense training. Kira was given weights to make her stronger.

Kira wasn't giving up. Dotou would not break her. Kira knew that her message was on the mainland, she just didn't know where.

She watched another funeral go through the town. Dotou was the one behind it. Kira did get the antidote out, but it was a little late. Many had died in the small land. She gave it to the rebel forces that were still alive.

The rebels had attacked the 'place'. Many had died almost the entire force. Some managed to get away, but were hunted down. Kira let many get away when Dotou sent her out. She couldn't let them die. They were trying to do their best for their land.

Dotou was mad with power Kira could see that. Anyone could. Kira waited for someone to come. Little did she know two weeks from then she would see her brother's team.


	9. Last Weeks & Thoughts

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto Kira is mine

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto Kira is mine!**

Week five

Kira sat in the middle of the indoor training grounds. She was to practice tracking. Dotou had her practice again and again. Kira had to track then bring back the intended target. She stood. It was time to start once again.

"Kira! What took you so long?" Dotou shouted. He was waiting at the table.

"I'm sorry sir. Mizore released my target twice." Kira replied. She sat on his right. Her normal spot. "It will never happen again, sir."

"I expect it won't, but for you being late you have extra training tonight. Be in the training room at six."

"Yes, sir." Kira said. She had a feeling that this was going to be an all nighter. The meal went on.

Kira went to the training room at six. Dotou was standing in the middle waiting for her. "Kira you will fight me. Until you are able to knock me down the fight will continue. Understood?"

"Yes, sir."

Nadare was standing watching his pupil. If she wasn't good it would be his fault. He would take his anger out on the girl.

Kira got into her fighting stance. "The rules are. One I can only use any jutsu and or any weapon. You will use only Taijutsu. Rule two there are no rules."

Kira heard him. He said no rules, but gave a rule. She knew he was trying to test her intelligence. She took out a kunai. Kira wasn't going to lose to him. He nodded seeing that she pasted the first part.

Dotou attacked first. He punched her. She attempted to stab him. Kira was thrown back into the wall. She hit with such force making the wall crack. He attacked her again, as she was prying herself from the wall. Kira was able to block and kick him at the same time.

He was launched back, and stumbled. Dotou didn't believe that the child was strong after she was a child, and a small child at that. Kira wasn't giving up she started using fire style jutsus. Dotou dodged, and started to look for a cheep shot.

Kira didn't leave an opening. Dotou could see the girl was not tiring. Her training was teaching her to go on for hours without stopping. She stored her charka and didn't use it unless she felt it was necessary.

"That's enough for today." Dotou said, attempting not to show how tired he actually was. Kira could hear him faltering. She didn't show that she did. "Go get some rest, Kira."

The next day, Kira was hunting another target. She was taking her time. The target was one that was to fly, and Kira was to stay on the ground. Kira looked at the charka streak in the sky. It was a regular blue. She walked on the ground, her target had already landed.

Kira was getting closer by the second.

Up ahead, Kira could see the man. He was a tall man about twenty. It looked as though he was waiting for her. Kira searched for traps. She didn't see any, so she continued on. Kira kept her eyes open for any traps or movement.

Kira walked up to the man. He gave her no fight. He was willing to come he wanted to get out of the cold, and didn't want to fight.

Week six

Dotou was obsessed he watched the same movie over and over again. Kira was forced to watch. She could repeat every line and action. It made her sick. The movie sucked anyway and she told Dotou that.

"This movie sucks." Kira said.

"Now Kira, it is quite a good movie." Dotou replied.

"No it's not. Who cares about some stupid princess? What's up with over the rainbow? Is this for like two-year-olds? Seriously, it has hardly and good action. The actress isn't that great. Plus, what happened to all the bodies in the end? Her soldiers are just laying there getting up from a battle and nothing is around them."

"Kira it is a good movie."

"I still think it isn't."

"Kira…"

"You can't change my opinions."

"Yes I can."

"No you can't."

"Yes I can."

"NO YOU CAN'T"

"YES I CAN!!"

"Fine, I like the stupid movie." Then Kira said quietly. "I hate it."

Kira stood and left the room. She was going to got try out the snowboard she had acquired. One of her 'guards' escorted her up to the top of a mountain. He was trying to get her to start at a lower level. Kira just kept climbing. He was going down beside her.

"Here's good." Kira said. They were almost to the top. She looked down the mountain. It was at least four miles to get back down. Trees lined at least three miles.

"Kira, please, can't we start at a lower level. You are just a beginner and all." The guard said.

"I'll be fine. You I'm not so sure about." Kira pulled out her board, and got on. Her guard looked uneasy, but then joined her. "See you at the bottom."

Kira was off she was going fast, her guard trying to keep up with her. She was heading towards the trees and he was able to get ahead of her. Kira weaved in and out of the trees. Her guard's eyes were on her. Kira watched as he hit a tree. She winced. It was a hard hit. The tree even shook. Kira saw that as a very hard hit. Then the snow that was on the tree fell to the ground. Kira laughed the rest of the way down. She would make sure he was ok later, but for now she had to stop laughing.

Present

Naruto was walking slightly behind Kira. He was laughing. Sasuke was glaring at his teammate. He had failed as a big brother. Sakura was yelling at Naruto to shut up. Kakashi was looking at Kira with concern she didn't talk about her punishments in full detail. It seemed as though they would remain a secret.

"So that's when you guys showed up." Kira ended her story. Kira looked at her older brother, but he didn't look at her. It made her frown, her brother's opinion matter the most to her.

Kira walked ahead of everyone else. She was happy to be going home. She was out of that prison. Her friends she wondered if they had changed. Kira could tell Sasuke had. She hadn't been there for him. It made her feel guilty.

"Kira…Are you okay?" Kakashi asked. All eyes went to the young girl. Kira smiled up at him and nodded. She skipped far ahead of the group.

Her thoughts drifted to her friends. She knew what had happened. _'How is Konohamaru fairing? What about Lee? Neji does he feel guilty? What about Tenten? Gai-sensei will he be happy? Lee and Gai-sensei must have punished themselves harshly. I should have tried to escape. Maybe then I could have been with them. Lee would have been defeated? No I can't think about the 'what if's'. I wasn't there and I can't change the past in any way.'_ Kira thought.


	10. Flashbacks Itachi

Kira was standing before the hokage

Kira was standing before the hokage. She studied the woman. Kira stood next to her brother. "Kira Uchiha, correct?" The Hokage asked.

"Yes ma'am." Kira replied.

"You understand you've been missing for two months." Kira nodded. "You were kidnapped correct?" Kira nodded again, then told her story. "Well, now Kira. You will resume your classes at the academy with your friends. Sasuke will continue to be your guardian."

"Thank you, Lady Hokage."

"Kira I believe that you friends are waiting for you." Kira and Sasuke left the office. Kira saw Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon. They studied each other. Then Kira looked at Sasuke, with pleading eyes.

Sasuke's normal expression softened, and he nodded. Kira ran off with her friends. Sasuke watched her. He wasn't sure if it was the right thing.

'_I know she has Sharingan. Why wouldn't she tell me? Is she ashamed? Or was she scared? Kira what's going on with you?'_ Sasuke thought worried about his sister.

Meanwhile Kira was walking though town with her classmates. They had to leave her. It was getting late, and they had to go home. The four ran off towards their homes. Kira found herself near the Hyuuga estate. _'Would Neji care if I dropped by?'_ Kira thought.

She decided he should know she was back. Then maybe he could take her to Lee. Kira knocked on the door, and Neji actually answered. He looked down at her. "Hi Neji." Neji didn't say a word. He looked at her as though she wasn't real. "So I heard you lost to Naruto. I can't believe I missed that."

"You're not real." Neji finally said.

"Of course I am. I was…rescued? If that's the right word for it, I was in the land of snow. Since you think I'm not really mind showing me to Lee? I would really like to see him. I don't know where to find him." Kira said.

"You're really real?" Neji asked questioning himself.

"Neji did you misplace your brain? If you won't help me find Lee then I'll just go." Kira turned and started to walk away. Neji stayed there standing. '_I think he went off the deep end.'_ She thought.

Flashback

Kira had just learned to crawl. Sasuke thought it was annoying. He couldn't just put her down and expect her to stay there anymore. It couldn't be just Sasuke and Itachi anymore. Kira always found her way to them.

"_Sasuke, have you seen Kira?" Mikoto asked her son. Itachi was out on a mission, Fugaku was busy, and only Sasuke was home. _

"_No." Sasuke said. He was glad she was gone. Kira only got in the way. "I haven't seen her all day."_

_Mikoto sighed. Kira was hard to keep track of. She was always disappearing. Itachi and Sasuke weren't as hard to keep track of. Fugaku came into the house. "Fugaku dear, have you seen Kira?" Mikoto asked her husband._

"_Not since breakfast. Why?" He replied._

"_She seems to have gone missing. Again." Itachi came into the room, carrying the child in question. "Kira! Thank goodness you found her. I've been looking for her all day. Where was she?"_

"_I found Kira. She was waiting at the gates of Kohona. Kira was waiting for me. Every time the guards tried to get her back here, apparently she would somehow get back to them." Itachi explained. Kira pulled on her brother's hair. _

"_T…ta…tachi!" Kira shouted. She bounced in Itachi's arms. "Tachi! Tachi!" Then she reached for Sasuke. "Sa…Sas…Sasuk…Sasuk!" Kira giggled. _

"_She said my name!" Sasuke cried. He was proud of his sister. "Good job Kira!" Sasuke held his little sister's hand. She reached and pulled his hair._

End Flashback

The next day Sasuke walked Kira to the academy. Iruka was at the front of the school. Moegi, Udon, and Konohamaru were already there. Kira ran up to her friends. This reminded Sasuke of his first day at the academy.

Flashback

"You ready Sasuke?" Mikoto asked her son. She was pregnant with Kira.

"_Mommy," Sasuke said. "What about my baby brother?"_

"_The baby's not going anywhere Sasuke. We still have a month. What makes you so sure it's a boy?" Mikoto teased._

"_Daddy said." _

_Mikoto laughed. "Well you be good Sasuke. Remember Itachi's going to pick you up okay?" Sasuke nodded and ran off into the Academy._

End flashback

Kira didn't have the same experience he did. Sasuke didn't even pay attention to his sister's first day.

Flashback

A nine-year-old Sasuke was walking to the Academy. Kira was right beside him. She was five and it was her first day. They neared the building, Sasuke became surrounded by girls. Kira just walked away from her brother. She saw a boy her brother's age on a swing.

_She wanted to see who he was, but a teacher was herding the kids her age into the academy. Sasuke was still around all of the girls. He wasn't paying her any attention. It's like she didn't exist. _

_Kira had a lonely day at school. Each of her days were like that. Until Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon._

End Flashback

Iruka started teaching the charka system inside the body. Kira already knew about the charka system. Dotou made her memorize it. She started to doodle on her paper in front of her.

The girls and boys were separated again. The girls had to weave a basket. Moegi and Kira sat next to each other. "Wow, Kira!" Moegi said. Kira was already on her second. "Your fast."

"Oh, well…I just kind of learned a lot while I was away." Kira said.

"Like what?" Moegi asked.

"Fighting mostly, tracking, finding charka signatures, weapons, charka control, taijutsu, ninjutsu, and a lot of genjutsu." Kira replied.

"That's genin stuff!"

"Yeah, I guess." Kira shrugged.

"A right girls lets see how you're doing." The teacher came back into the classroom. She looked at each or the girls baskets. "Kira where's yours?" Kira turned around. She chose one from the pile behind her. "Good Kira."

With Itachi

Itachi and his partner Kisame were outside of Konoha. Neither man was saying a word. They didn't have a mission. Both were just traveling to get information on Naruto. They were nearing the academy.

Itachi and Kisame changed their appearances, using a genjutsu. "Did you hear? The Uchiha that was kidnapped is back." Some woman said.

"I know and after two months. I feel bad for the poor girl. She didn't have any family to look for her." Another said.

"I heard that her older brother and his team found her. She was in the land of snow. That's so far away too. I couldn't believe it."

"Yeah I know. Good thing she's home." The other woman nodded.

'_Kira was kidnapped?'_ Itachi thought. He felt guilty that he wasn't there to protect her. The academy bell rang. Dozens of students ran out. Itachi saw Kira. She was a smaller version of their mother. Kira's black hair was exactly how their mother wore it, her smile, and her eyes were the same.

Kira was staring right at him and Kisame. She told her friends something and ran over to Itachi and Kisame. "Hi." She said. "I'm Kira." Kisame and Itachi tried to ignore the kid. "Bingo books say too much."

That caught both of their attentions. "Academy student's don't have a bingo book girl." Kisame said.

"I know that, but I do! I also got Kakashi-sensei's book." Kira smiled sweetly. "Neither of you should be here. Hoshigaki Kisame, and Tachi."

"Kira," Itachi was surprised that she could tell.

"Don't worry. I could hardly tell. Just take my warning. I missed you." Kira gave Itachi a hug. She sensed Sasuke coming. "You turn at the second road to your right then the third of your left." Kira said. Before Itachi or Kisame could ask what she was talking about Sasuke came into view.

"Bye Misters! Glad I could help!" Kira ran towards her brother. She winked at the Akatsuki members.

"That kids good." Kisame said.

"She's a prodigy." Itachi said.


	11. Run away

Sasuke picked Kira up from the academy. He would hardly let her out of his sight. Sasuke was trying to be the big brother he wasn't the last nine years. Kira was being trained by him on how to use the sharingan. Of course all the training was coming from Kakashi, but he didn't tell her that.

Today was a very usual day. Well not totally usual, but the way it sometimes was before Kira was kidnapped. "Kira you're doing it all wrong." Sasuke said.

"I'm tired we've been out here for five hours!" Kira shouted.

"I want you to know how to use the sharingan!" He countered.

"I know how to use it better then you!"

"I've had it longer then you!"

"No, you haven't." Kira mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

"Kira Uchiha tell me now!"

"No!"

"Tell me!"

"I said NO!"

"Tell me!"

"Fine!" Kira said throwing her hands in the air. "I said No you haven't!"

"No I haven't what?"

"I've had the sharingan longer than you."

"Since when!"

"Since I was three!"

"Why didn't you tell me!?"

"Itachi told me not to!"

"Itachi is a traitor to our family! He killed the clan!"

"Itachi's my nii-san! And so are you!"

"You lied to me!"

"I never lied!"

"Your no longer my imouto!"

"What?!" Kira shouted on the verge of tears.

"Your no longer my little sister! Your as good as dead to me!" Sasuke shouted with rage.

"Fine!"

Kira ran off. Sasuke stood there. He was still angry he didn't even remember what words he used against his sister. Sasuke tried to, but he couldn't. She was out of his sight in seconds. Sasuke waited for hours and Kira did not return. He wandered around the village to see if he could find her. If by dawn he didn't find her he would go for help.

"Sasuke!" A voice said. He turned and saw Ino and Sakura.

"We wanted to see how you were doing." Sakura said.

"I haven't see you in forever…. Is something the matter Sasuke?" Ino said.

"No." Sasuke replied. He wasn't going to tell them his problems.

The Uchiha boy managed to get away after a long time. It was dawn now and he had lost two hours looking for Kira. He headed towards the hokage tower. When he reached Tsunade's office he knocked.

Sasuke entered the room after he heard a mumbled 'come in'. "Sasuke what are you doing here at this hour?" Lady Hokage asked.

"Kira ran away."

"Why?"

"I yelled at her."

"And when was this."

"About 8 hours ago.

"Do you know where she could be?"

"No."

The hokage groaned. "Do you know who could?"

"The kid with the goggles and his friends. Kira I think is friends with them."

"Konohamaru? Moegi? And Udon?"

"I think so."

Lady Tsuande was becoming annoyed. Sasuke hardly knew anything about Kira except her name, looks, and…well that was it.

"You have no idea where she could be at all?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Hn."

Lady Tsunade was extremely annoyed. She knew more about his sister then he did and she only met the kid once. She made a mental note never to let Sasuke go on information gathering missions.

Naruto bursts into the room. He takes one look at Sasuke and stops dead in his tracks. "What's He doing here!?" Naruto shouts.

"Naruto! I need you to get Konohamaru! It's an urgent mission. Just for you." Lady Hokage said and Naruto goes out of the room. They didn't have to wait long until Naruto was back with. Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon.

"Do you three have any idea on where to find Kira?"

"The park." Konohamaru said.

"List all the places she could be."

"the park…playground…academy…Hokage Mountain…her house…the gates…river…waterfall…bathhouses….flower shop…" Konohamaru started listing all the places he could think of.

"How about where she has been the last week?"

"the park…playground…academy…Hokage Mountain…her house…the gates…river…waterfall…bathhouses….flower shop…"

"We're not getting anywhere." The hokage said to herself.

The rookie nine were soon looking for the Uchiha girl. It seemed hopeless no one had found her yet it was almost like she disappeared. Sasuke was a little worried though he would never show it. Kira was someone he cared about.

"Don't worry Sasuke! We'll find her!" Naruto said over the com-link. They had to use to spread out and have a better chance at finding Kira.

"What a drag…" Shikamaru said.

"Shikamaru!" Ino's voice rang out. "Are you even looking!"

"Yeah." Was Shika's reply.

"We'll find Kira Sasuke." Sakura said.

"I found Lee, Neji, and Tenten, they want to help." Chouji said.

"Let them help if they want to." Sasuke said.

"Akamaru can't find her scent. Neither can I." Kiba said.

"I…I'm…sure…she's…fine…"Hinata's quietly put in.

"That's the spirit Hinata!" Naruto shouted.

"Nar-ru-to!" Sakura said.

"Sorry." Was his reply.

"I think we should regroup and take a break." Shino said. "We could inform our new companions and see what ground we have covered."

"Right" rang everyone's voices.

"Meet at the academy." Shikamaru said. Another course of 'rights' was heard.

Chouji, Lee, and Tenten were the last to arrive. The rookie nine and team Gai made a rectangle. Shikamaru was at the head. Everyone gathered to listen to what he had to say.

"Stats reports."

"Nothing in the East." Shino said.

"Nothing in the West." Sasuke reported.

"Nothing in the North either." Ino said.

"That leaves the South. And the Uchiha district." Shikamaru said. "Sasuke, would Kira be somewhere in the Uchiha district."

"Anywhere." The Uchiha answered.

"No where she likes the most?"

"No. She likes the entire thing."

"Here is the plan. Team Gai and Team 7 will do the Uchiha district. They know it the best. Team 8 and 10 will search the south, but once at the wall will join the search in the Uchiha district."

"Lunch first right?" Chouji asked. Shikamaru nodded.

"We meet back here at one o'clock."

* * *

In a dark corner of an old building sat a figure. The figure turned on a light. A book was in the figure's hand. The figure made their way to a desk in the corner of the room.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in almost a month. I'll try and update every few weeks, but it might stay a month unless there's a break.**


	12. More trouble

**A/N: Sorry its short and I haven't been writing the power in not working write and I can't use a computer without power. This is dedicated to Camie! Happy Sweet Sixteen. In a month I'll be the same.**

In a dark corner of an old building sat a figure. The figure turned on a light. A book was in the figure's hand. The figure made their way to a desk in the corner of the room. He set the book down and picked up a piece of paper.

"Eggs…." Kakashi said to himself. He put down his list and went back to reading his book.

Kakashi saw out his window the sun setting. It looked like Ausma's team was on the roof across from his window. Kurenai's team soon joined them. '_Maybe it's group training…'_ He thought.

* * *

She was tired. Trees surrounded her as far as she could see. Kira couldn't think of anyplace to go. _'Friends…no…home…too obvious…someplace they already went…might work…go in many different directions…no…keep running…could work…give up…' _Kira thought all of her options. "I guess its giving up." She said out loud.

Kira sat a tree branch. "I think I'll go in the morning…" She yawned. The sun was disappearing from the sky. Her eyes started to close.

* * *

Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, Lee, Neji, and Tenten couldn't find her anywhere. Just then the two other teams joined them. "No sign of her at all." Neji said.

"She has to be somewhere." Sakura said.

"She isn't in the village. We'll have to search the forest." Shikamaru said.

"Wouldn't she be a rouge then?" Kiba asked.

"No she isn't a ninja yet. Just classified as a missing child." Lee said. "Right?"

Shikamaru gave a half nod. He really wasn't paying any attention at all. He just wanted to find the kid and bring her home.

Neji and Hinata activated their Byakugans. They could see her. "She asleep on a branch not far from here." The older Hyuuga told the group. "It doesn't seem like she's alone."

"What are we waiting for?! Let's go!" Naruto ran towards the forest. Lee was right behind him. Shikamaru groaned, and mumbled something. The rest of the leaf village 12 followed the most energetic two.

* * *

Kira was unaware of the people around her. She felt like something was wrong but couldn't place her finger on it. Kira was in a deep sleep. It was a jutsu.

Dream

_Kira saw it. Everything…Sasuke left her… "You promised!" Kira shouted at him. "You said you wouldn't leave me…you lied!" She fell to her knees, crying. Kira hardly ever cried. "You lied…you lied…you lied…"_

_She felt a hand on her back. Naruto was there. "I'm going to bring him back! It's a promise!" Naruto smiled at her. His smile made her smile. Kira wasn't going to cry anymore. _

_Naruto came back…injured…no Sasuke. Kira wasn't going to hold him to it. She was disappointed in herself. She couldn't bring him back. Naruto went instead. She was going to find him. Force him back if she had to. Drag him all the way back to the village. _

_End Dream_

* * *

"Well look at what we got here. A little girl." One of the men said.


	13. Found

"Well look at what we got here

"_Well look at what we got here. A little girl." One of the men said._

Kira was startled. She didn't show that she was awake. Kira laid still and hoped they could be distracted long enough for her to get away.

"What do you want to do with her boss?" Another said.

"You think we can get a good price on her?" A third asked.

"We'll see…" The boss said.

They were silent. She heard a noise in the brush below. "Get away from her!" That voice had to be Naruto. Even though she hardly knew him. She could tell.

"Let her go." She recognized it as Sasuke. She couldn't believe it was her brother. She thought he was angry with her.

Kira opened her eyes. The men were looking at her brother, and the other genin. She slowly and silently got up. Kira started to back away. "Freeze girl!" The boss said. "Don't any of you move or she's dead."

Kira felt a sword to her neck. Everyone was staring at her. _'No I will not have to be rescued again…I'll save myself.'_ Kira thought.

"Just let her go." Neji said.

"You think we'd do that?" one of the goons said. "She'd be worth a pretty penny when she's older."

Kira wanted to gag. _'Sick-o' _She thought. The sword loosened a little on her throat. No one said a word. It was a stare down between the two groups. Kira saw in her brother's eyes that he was worried.

She didn't want to lose him again. _'I can't believe Lee his here…isn't he injured?'_ Just as she thought that Lee stumbled, _ 'He came to help me.'_ Kira couldn't believe that these people where here to help her.

"_Shinobi stick together…" _Iruka-sensei's words rang through her head. _'I guess I'll owe them one.'_


	14. To everyone

Kira couldn't move. She looked at the shinobi across from her. Each one had a determined face. Kira felt guilt, a lot of guilt. It was her fault she was in this situation. Her fault Lee came here injured. Her fault if they get hurt. It would be her fault.

'_No. I need to get myself out of here. I can't be weak. I can't. Uchiha's are not weak. We're strong.'_ Kira thought.

Kira's wings came out of her back. Cutting the man who was holding her, making him stumble back. Kira was glad she had brought them with her. She felt a trickle of blood coming from her neck. The cut wasn't deep, but it stung.

The rookie 9, and Team Gai attacked the bandits. Sasuke and Naruto went strait towards the boss. Kira took on what seemed to be the second hand man. She ducked and dodged. Throwing punches when there was an opening.

Another bandit came from behind Kira and stabbed her with his sword. It just missed her heart. Kira blacked out.

"No!" Sasuke cried in anger.

The rest of the teams were mad as well. Kira looked dead. "Sakura, Ino, Hinata, get Kira back to the village." Shikamaru commanded.

"Right." The girls replied. They grabbed the unconscious Uchiha and headed towards the village.

The battle went on. She had in some way affected everyone fighting for her. Kira made people like her. She loved to see others happy.

* * *

Flashbacks Galore

_-Shikamaru & Chouji-_

_Shikamaru sat under a tree. Chouji was right next to him eating away. Training had ended early for them. Ino had left complaining about them being too lazy to come along. Neither of the boys cared._

"_What are you doing?" A girls voice called from above them. The two look up at the girl sitting in the tree._

_Shikamaru sighed and Chouji answered. "Watching the clouds. What are you doing?"_

"_Waiting." She replied simply._

"_For who?"_

"_Not for who. For what." She replied. Both boys looked at her confused. "I'm waiting for something to happen. Like rain, birds, bugs, or something else."_

"_What about clouds?" _

"_I look at those while I wait. I like looking for animals and objects in them."_

End flashback

* * *

Chouji and Shikamaru remembered that day. It wasn't that long ago. She had taught them new things to look for in the clouds, and even how to tell if it was going to rain.

_

* * *

-Kiba & Akamaru-_

_Akamaru had run off. Kiba didn't know where his best friend could be. "Akamaru! Where are you!?" Kiba yelled. Kiba heard a bunch of kids laughing and giggling._

"_Look a puppy!" A girl shouted._

"_Don't touch it! It probably has flees." Another said._

"_It's a nin-dog! It probably got separated from its owner." A third voice said._

"_That ugly brown thing! Is a nin-dog?" A boy asked._

"_Well duh! It's dirty!" The third voice said. "Come here little guy." She beckoned for the dog to come out of the shadows. "I'll get you cleaned up okay. One of the Inuzuka's are looking for you right?" _

_The dog came out of the shadows. It was all covered in mud. Kiba could tell right away it was Akamaru. "Akamaru!" Kiba shouted. As he made his way through the kids, "Thanks, for finding him." Kiba said to the girl. _

"_No problem." She said as she walked back into the academy._

End flashback

* * *

Kiba and Akamaru remembered that day. She was nice to Akamaru even though she didn't know a thing about him.

_

* * *

-Shino-_

"_You're collecting bugs right?" A girl's voice came from above. Shino looked around on guard. "I'm not an enemy. Just an academy student."_

"_Show yourself." Shino said sternly._

_Kira slowly climbed down the tree. Attempting not to fall, but was unsuccessful. She fell the last foot. "So are you collecting bugs? What kind?" She asked. Shino didn't say a word so she continued. "I look at bugs sometimes. Never collected them though. I rather they stay for everyone to enjoy."_

_Shino didn't say an__ything as she walked away.__

* * *

_

* * *

Shino smirked at the memory. She taught him that not everyone is afraid of bugs.

_

* * *

-Naruto-_

_Young Naruto walked around the village. He was up on a hill. Naruto could see a kid his age sitting on the dock, next to the pond. Naruto was hit by a sudden thump into his side. _

"_Sorry!" a girls voice said. _

_Naruto looked at her. She talked to him? Not many people talked to him at all. He saw that she had a cast on her arm. He looked at it curiously. _

"_That's my cast. I fell down the stairs. Nii-san took me to take care of it. He's really tall." Kira raised her hands to show how tall. "But I'm not looking for him. Have you seen my other nii-san?" _

"_No." Naruto said._

"_Are you sure?" Kira asked. "He's about your height. With black, hair and eye, wearing blue. With a symbol that looks like a fan on it?" Naruto pointed to the kid by the lake. _

_She hugged Naruto. "Thank you! You found him!" She said. _

"_Nii-san!" Kira shouted running down the hill. _

End Flashbacks Galore

Kira showed Naruto that not everyone hated him. That someone cares.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long. I sorta bruised my finger making it impossiable for me to type so. I had to peck. So it took a while. I also have cookie dough, so it was between cookie dough and writing. I choose cookie dough.**


	15. Lost

Sakura, Ino, and Hinata were going fast and carefully to get Kira to the hospital. They weren't sure she was going to make it. She after all had a very serious wound. Hinata never met the girl formally, but remembered Kira from a week before her clan was murdered.

It was a party. The respected clans were there. Hinata stood next to her father, but she lost him in the crowd. She looked around for anyone from the Hyuuga clan. Hinata looked around and saw a girl smaller then her wondering around as well. The younger girl had the Uchiha crest all over her kimono. Hinata saw that the younger girl was heading her way.

"Hi, I'm Kira Uchiha." The small girl with black hair and coal black eyes said. She had a slight twinkle in her eyes.

"H-hinata H-Hyuuga, N-nice t-to m-meet y-you."

"You lost someone?" Hinata nodded. Kira went and pulled on a kimono of a woman with her husband dancing near them. The woman looked down at Kira with a smile. "Can you help my friend find her mommy and daddy?" Kira said with the sweetness that only a three year old could have.

The woman smiled down at the girls. "Of course. Who is your friend? And do you need help too?"

"This is Hinata Hyuuga, I don't need help. My nii-sans are over there." Kira said pointing over to where her brothers stood.

The woman took Hinata's hand and led her to the stage where they announced her name. Hinata's mother showed up.

Hinata thought that was very kind of Kira to do something like that. Ino only ever saw Kira when she came into the flower shop once or twice.

"Hold on Kira." Sakura said. She felt bad for the girl. Sasuke never really talked about his family and that included her.

The group of girls reached the hospital. The medical-nin took one look at Kira and took her away. All the girls could do was wait, and hope she was going to be all right.

Later

The others came into the hospital. Each looking tired. "There's been no news yet." Sakura said. They saw Lady Tsunade run into the hospital and hurrying down the corridor that Kira had disappeared down to.

After a while the group started to take turns being awake and waiting for news. Lady Tsunade came into the room. Sakura, was waiting woke everyone up.

"It doesn't look good. Kira's in a coma right now, she might not wake up at all." The Hokage said.

Sasuke took the news hard. 'If only I had been stronger.' Sasuke thought.

Kira's dream world

"Where am I?" Kira said waking up. Seeing that there was no one in her sight. "Hello?" The hello echoed throughout the vast darkness. "Anyone?" A window appeared out of nowhere. Kira looked through it. Sasuke was packing a backpack. "No…No! Sasuke!" Kira shouted at the top of her lungs. She frantically tried to open the window. "You promised!"

Kira couldn't believe her eyes. Sasuke was leaving her. "You promised! You lied to me!" She saw Sakura crying. "NO! Sasuke come back!" Kira started to cry. He was leaving her.

"Please I don't want to be here anymore!" Kira cried. "I want to go home!"

She couldn't stand being alone. Everything she knew was disappearing. Sasuke was leaving the village and her. Just like Itachi had.

"Please! I don't want to be alone anymore! Someone! Anyone! Anything! Help me please!"

Kira looked around her. Windows started to appear out of thin air. She calmed herself down. Kira didn't know how long it had been. She started to look through the windows. Looking to see if she was in any of them. Maybe she could find her way back. "Hello?" Kira said once again.

"W-who a-a-are y-y-you?" Kira turned around and there was a kid younger than her standing there.

"K-Kira." She was surprised that she was stuttering. "W-who are y-you?"

"J-Jin, I-I'm l-lost a-and I w-want t-to g-g-o h-home." Jin started to break down and cry. Kira didn't know what to do. She wanted to go home too, but she didn't know how.

"Where were you?"

"I was in the hospital. I got hurt in a fire." Jin sobbed.

"Do you know where your window is?" Jin nodded and took her hand. He led her away and towards his window.

"Here." Kira looked through the window a boy laid there very still. A woman was crying, and a man was comforting her. "That's my mommy and daddy."

"Did you try and open the window?" Kira asked.

Jin shook his head, "I can't it's too tall." Kira moved towards the window. She opened it and Jin started to fade away. "Thanks." He said before he fully disappeared.

"Bye." Kira said. She was once again alone. Now all she had to do was find her own window and open it. Then she would be able to find her way home. Kira looked around her once again. So many window's and only so much time till she got really irritated.


	16. Back again

Kira struggled to find her window. There were all different kinds. Double windows for married couples, sometimes a huge section for families, and she even saw a few shatter meaning someone had passes away. She usually found herself back in front of Jin's window. Sometimes she would stay and watch. Jin was looking a lot healthier, he no longer had burns, and his scars started to disappear. Kira took that as a sign that she had been in this place for too long.

What Kira saw today in that window surprised her. She was there. Lying in a bed, the rise in her chest was the only movement she saw. Overall she looked dead. Kira couldn't believe that it was her.

"Jin. Who is this girl?" Kira heard a voice. It was very far away. Like it wasn't coming from this window. Her eyes widened. She could follow the voice to her window and get out of here.

"Keep talking please." Kira said, knowing no one could here her.

"Mommy, she helped me." She heard Jin reply. "She helped me get home."

"Jin, you've never met this girl." His mother insisted.

"I did mommy! I did! There was this place. It had all these windows and…and that's were k-e-ma…"

"Comas."

He ignored his mother's correction and continued as if she didn't interrupt his important story. "peoples go. I couldn't open my window. I really wanted to. I saw you crying and daddy was holding you. She asked me if I could open it and I shook my head. She opened it for me and I got here! I want to help her get home too!"

"Jin, she's in a coma. They don't think she'll come back. It's been a week."

'A week.' Kira thought, 'only one week? I thought it's been longer then that.'

"Come on Jin lets go." That's when Kira saw it her window. It was the exact same scene as it had been in Jin's but she knew it was hers.

"No mommy. I want to help her!" Jin protested.

"Come on Jin." Kira reached her window. She accidentally smashed into the glass. It didn't break or crack, but it did make a really loud noise.

"Mommy, did you see that? She moved!" Jin exclaimed. He was overjoyed that his friend was moving. Kira studied her body. It was true she had moved. Her hand had moved from being beside her body to lying across her stomach.

Kira tried to pull open the window. She looked and her body started to move a little more. Kira tried harder.

"Nurse! Nurse!" Jin's mother called. She went out the door trying to find a nurse or a doctor. Jin was smiling broadly. He could wait to see her again.

"Just a little more." Kira said. She used a little charka and the window opened. "Yes!" Kira started to fade. "Home…I'm finally going home…"

Her body was stiff. It felt like she couldn't move if she tried. Her eyes were heavy like they had been glued shut. She smelt the room was clean. Then it hit her she was in the hospital. She had been stabbed close to the heart. The thing that hurt the most, her brother left her.

"Jin?" She said her voice sounding like she just swallowed sand.

"Kira!" Jin cheered. Kira slowly opened her eyes and saw Jin was sitting there, no one else in sight. She slowly sat up, even though the pain hurt it was something she had to do. Once she was sitting upright she reached for the glass of water, but Jin beat her to it and gave it to her.

She drank in then spoke again. "Thanks." Her voice was still scratchy, but it did sound better then before. "You got me back. Thanks, Jin."

"I helped?" Kira nodded.

"I heard you."

"I helped! I helped!" Jin started to dance around the room. The door opened. Jin and Kira looked towards the door. "Who are you?" Jin asked as he stopped dancing.

"Kira?" blonde haired, blue eyed, orange jumpsuit wearing ninja asked. "You're awake?"

"No she's not. Her eyes are open because she's sleeping." Jin retorted sarcastically. Kira looked at him. "Dad said that to mom when I came back. She asked the same question." He whispered to her. Kira nodded understanding.

"Granny Tsuande!" Naruto started to shout. "Granny Tsuande!" Naruto ran out of the room much like Jin's mother did.

Kira was going to try to get out of bed next, but the door opening again stopped her. "So you are awake." Kira recognized the voice as Sasuke's sensei Kakashi. "You think someone would be here by now. I'm not usually one to be on time."

"You're the copy cat ninja!" Jin exclaimed. "I have all your cards!"

"Cards?" Kira asked.

"Yeah! All the ninja in the village have these cards! We trade them all the time!" Jin explained. "He's my favorite."

Kira was utterly confused; she would have to look for these cards when she got out of the hospital. She wondered is there was one for her. Officially she wasn't a ninja yet, but when she was Kira wanted to see what her card said about her.

The door opened again and it showed Naruto. "See! See! She's awake!" Naruto said pointing into the room. Lady Tsuande appeared next to Naruto.

"Kira, How are you feeling?" The Hokage asked.

"Worst then I did a week ago." Kira said. "Should I feel fine?" Kira looked at Tsuande. "My brother left, Naruto died trying to bring him back. Which is why I'm wondering what he's doing out of bed." Kira said turning the attention to Naruto.

She saw him gulp. Tsuande seemed to have forgotten about that turned back to the blonde ninja. "Naruto!" Naruto started to run. Kakashi caught him before he could run for it.

Naruto laughed nervously, and started to struggle. Kira was glad for the bit of entertainment.


	17. New Arrivals

Kira sat alone in her old home. It had been a month since she had woken up. Kira had been busy in that month. She had become a genin and started training without a sensei. Kira realized she wanted to become a hunter-nin. She wanted to be able to track people who had left the village, like her brothers.

The Uchiha district had been remodeled as well. Kira had finally made it livable for other families. Jin and his parents had moved into the area since they no longer had a home.

"Kira! Kira!" Jin shouted from underneath her. Kira was sitting on the rock in the clearing where she always practiced her blind kunai throwing. "Kira!"

"Yeah, Jin?" Kira replied looking down at the boy. He had become like a little brother to her.

"There's this huge family that wants to move in! The Hokage told me to get you!"

"What are we waiting for let's go." Kira said jumping down. She waited for Jin to climb on her back, like she always did. Jin would help her train by being extra weight or making up impossible tasks.

"She said she'd meet you at the Hokage tower." Kira nodded and ran. They started to run through the crowd and dodged people in their way. "There's the tower!" Jin exclaimed as they neared the building.

They stopped in front of Shizune, who was waiting for them to arrive. "There you are. Where you training again Kira?" Kira nodded sheepishly and let Jin off her back. "Well, the clan wanting to join the village is the Fukui clan. They are nomads wanting a place to call home." Kira nodded. "The clan is well known for their skills in retrieval."

Shizune stopped in front of the Hokage's office door. The three of them walked in to find a man and the Hokage waiting. The man had light blue eyes and black hair, which Kira later would find out where the typical looks of the entire clan.

"Masayoshi, this is Kira. Kira this is Masayoshi the leader of the Fukui clan." Lady Tsunade introduced.

"This girl? I thought I was going to talk to the Uchiha boy."

"Sir, I am the only Uchiha in this village. I do not like you talking down to me in any way." Kira stated politely.

"I thought you were going to be the 12 year old boy that was at the chunin exams." He stated.

"Sasuke is not in the village currently." Lady Tsunade answered. She changed the subject. "There are rules put into place for the Uchiha district."

"My clan and I will follow all rules. We are just tired of moving from place to place. If Miss. Uchiha will allow it, we'd like to have the district running like it was when we first visited this village many years ago." Masayoshi got a clouded look in his eye. Kira could tell he was going to start a story.

"Back when I was a lad, and we traveled. We came to the village for a festival one-year. I had never seen such a joyous place. I was having the time of my life. Then I found myself in the Uchiha district. There were lanterns, businesses, homes, everything you needed to function. It was like its own little town…." Masayoshi sighed at his memories.

"Kira?" Tsunade snapped Kira out of her thoughts.

"I think it could work. I'll just need to see everyone and assign houses." Kira stated. "I could give a tour too. How many people are in your clan?"

"About 15 of us." Kira nodded. "They're waiting outside the village gates."


	18. Finding homes

**AN: Sorry it took so long to get out. I'm kinda at a writers block. I'll try update my other story more as well. And I need characters to be Kira's teammates so if you want to be one send it in. She'll also need a sensei. So give me a description and your character could become one in this story. **

* * *

Kira and Jin followed Masayoshi towards the village gate. Masayoshi started to talk about all the ventures he had to deal with as a child, and how he didn't want it to happen for his children.

"The Fukui clan…. though we are small is expanding greatly. We have five women, six men, including myself…three teenagers, two toddlers. Also we have a few on the way. Yuri my wife is pregnant along with Hana." Masayoshi said proudly.

Kira nodded. She didn't want to be rude. He was a least a foot taller then her. She was sure she could over power him, but she didn't want to. They arrived at the gate and Kira saw almost everyone. It was like a black spot on the ground.

"This is most of us. Some may come they are in other villages." Masayoshi said.

"That'll be alright." Kira said. "Can you get everyone who is going to live together in separate groups?" Masayoshi nodded and started to go around to tell everyone.

"Do we have enough houses?" Jin asked.

Kira nodded. She watched as people started to group into smaller groups. Masayoshi came back beside Kira with his wife. Looked at the groups, almost everyone had black hair and blue eyes, there were a few that had gray eyes.

"This is the Fukui clan." Masayoshi said to Kira. He turned to the crowd to address them. "This is Kira Uchiha. She has accepted us into her district. We will follow her rules, which I have already passed out to you. She is in charge of us. If you have any concerns you come to be as I am still the clan leader, and I will get them to her." Kira had no idea why this was even necessary. "Miss. Uchiha would you like to speak?"

"Yes actually I would." Kira said looking out at the clan. "I may be young, but I will not disappoint you. I would like one person from each group to step out if they'd like to have a business. So I may assign you a house closer to said business. Or if you prefer to be farther from the business that can be arranged as well."

Out of the five groups (including Masayoshi and his wife) four men stepped out. "Bakery would be fine for us. And where ever you can put us is fine. My wife, teenage son and I will be happy if we get a home." An older man said. He reminded her of her uncle.

"We'd like to run a store. Any kind is good." The next man said. He was about Masayoshi's age and had a wife and a toddler.

"I used to be a smith." The third man said. His hair was a dark brown. "We are expecting one along with my wife and daughter. I'd like to live near my work if possible."

The fourth man started to speak. "I know there probably not may people in the area, but the village is big. We'd like to start a restaurant." He said. He and his teenage daughter had gray eyes. It didn't look like his wife was with them any longer. "My mother is a great cook, and my daughter is good as well." That confirmed Kira's suspicion that his wife wasn't with them.

"Follow me and I'll see where we can put you." Kira turned to Masayoshi. "Is there anything you need?" He shook his head. Kira made sure Jin was still with them and started to walk towards the Uchiha District. She stopped in front of a house off of the main road. "This one can be yours Masayoshi."

Masayoshi nodded, he and his wife walked into the house. Kira continued on with the others. "This is a house and the bakery is though the back door. Almost all of the businesses that are functional right now are on the main road." The Fukui clan nodded.

"Thank you." The man who asked for the bakery said as he and his family entered the house.

Kira went though the next alleyway and they were back on the main road. "Across the street from the bakery is a store." The man and his family that asked for it nodded and went into the store. "Over here is a restaurant, but the house for you is behind it." They nodded and left.

"Ryota, I'm sure there is one." Kira turned towards the last family.

"There is one Ryota," Kira assured him. "It's just a little farther down. The family that used to live there was quite large. They also had a store to sell the weapons the farther made. The smith is on the side of the house. It is on a corner. I'm sorry you're not closer to the rest of your clan, but it is closer to the small park we have." Kira said. "Also next to Jin's house. Mine is a behind it and a little way's down."

"Thank you." Ryota's wife said as they arrived where they were going to be living. "This was very nice of you and I believe that some of Ryota's family may come here." Kira smiled and nodded. Jin said goodbye to their daughter and ran next door. "Looks like he'll be around a lot."

"Jin is usually around me. So I'll make sure your daughter gets home every night." Kira said.

"Thank you, Kira. You're going to be a great mother someday."


	19. A new team & training

Kira sat studying a chart. She was going to be a Hunter-nin after all. Kira sat waiting. She was told she was going to get a team. Kira was confused but she accepted it. After all she couldn't even remember becoming a genin.

"Yeah Jin?" Kira said as the boy behind the tree looked disappointed.

"People are looking for you." He said. "Are you going away?"

"Probably." Kira looked up from her book. She had been studying all the pressure and charka points in ones body. "I'll still come and see you when I come home."

"Promise?" Kira smiled and nodded.

Kira picked up her stuff and headed down to her house. Outside of it she saw 3 ninjas, that all had their headbands on their foreheads. The one she figured was her sensei and the other two were boys and she knew they'd be her teammates. The two boys didn't look that much older then her. They were 12 and 11. Both of them had graduated early like her.

"Uh, Hi." She said. "You're looking for Kira right?" She asked as if she was a friend of Kira's.

"Yeah we are." The 12 year old said. He had short cut brown hair, his eyes were a pale blue. He wore a black chuunin vest, though she could tell he wasn't a chuunin. Under the vest was a gray t-shirt with a long fishnet shirt under that. His pants were black along with his sandals.

"Who are you?" The other boy asked. He had red hair and brown eyes. His hair was under a green bandana. He wore brown pants, a gray t-shirt, with a black jacket over top, and he also had black sandals.

"I'm a friend of Kira's, Minori." Kira said. "I can let you in her house, and we can wait for her there."

She watched her sensei nod. He was the strangest. He wore a standard jounin outfit, and sunglasses. She saw that he spiked up his brown hair and then forced it to his left.

Kira let them in and asked them for their names. "I'm Houki." The eldest boy said.

"I'm Ran." The red head said. "That's Arashi-sensei."

"It's nice to meet you." Kira said.

"You can cut the act, kid." Arashi finally spoke. He turned to the boys. "I can't believe you two were stupid enough, to believe that she wasn't Kira. She didn't even use a jutsu and you have a picture of her."

"Sorry sensei." They said together.

"You need to pay more attention. If she had been a spy you would've been dead!" Arashi scolded.

"Sorry sensei."

"Well, we introduced ourselves you and introduce yourself." Arashi said turning his attention to her.

"Right. I'm Kira Uchiha. I'm 9. I have sharingan, I'm good and fire jutsus, sensing charka and following charka trails, and I have wings that I got from a trip to the land of snow." Kira looked at the three men.

"Go boys."

"I'm Houki Kedouin, my clan specializes in exact copies or Kao Utsushi. I'm good a water jutsu and close range fighting."

"Ran, I don't have a clan, but I can understand animals. It's strange. I'm good at close range fighting, and wind jutsu." The red head looked happy.

"Arashi, I'm your sensei. I do earth jutsu."

"He forgot to tell you he's a pain." Houki said.

"And bossy." Ran added.

"Don't forget boring."

"And work-a-holic."

"And perfectionist."

"Easily lost."

"Is that the entire list?" Kira asked.

"No, but it's the most important parts." Houki said.

"Anyway." Arashi said. "We mostly came here to tell you that tomorrow we have training."

"Where sensei? We never have a place to train." Ran asked.

"Here. At the Uchiha training grounds." Arashi stated.

~The next day~

Kira sat waiting at the Uchiha training grounds. Ran and Houki were in front of her. Kira wore her gloves, black t-shit, black pants, black sandals, and her blue jacket with the Uchiha symbol on the back. Her hair was tied into a ponytail.

"Is he ever late?" Kira asked.

"From time to time." Houki said. "He usually is late. He gets lost a lot."

"Yeah. We went on a mission to a village about 10 miles from here. He got us lost on the way there and on the way back." Ran added.

"Kira! Kira!" Jin said running up to the group. "Can I play?"

Kira looked at him. Something wasn't right. Jin never asked to play. In fact he knew that the training grounds they were currently in were off limits. Kira didn't have to use her sharingan to know that it was Arashi. She saw that Houki and Ran were looking at her.

"That isn't Jin." Kira said. "And your late sensei."

"Very good." Arashi said turning back into his self. "You didn't even have to use the sharingan."

"Jin's not allowed in this part of the training grounds. Plus this training ground is off limits to everyone in the district, but me." Kira stated. "And Jin never asks to play. It's either he wants to watch or he wants to show me something."

"I'll remember that." Arashi said. "Now today we'll to simple training. I have three pieces of cloth one orange, one yellow, and one pink." He held out the three colored cloths. "Now you'll each pick one. You have to hide it somewhere either in the clearing or within 5 feet of the clearing in the forest. It must be semi visible from the ground. You can't use weapons to get another players cloth, but you can use any type of jutsu."

"Any jutsu?" Ran asked unsure.

"So what if we lose our piece of cloth?" Houki asked. "Like if someone took it."

"You have two options. Either retrieve your piece or steal someone else's. The exercise will end in 20 minutes after it started. Everyone must have a different color by the end of the game." Arashi handed Kira the orange cloth, Ran the yellow one and Houki the pink one. "Now go."

The three genin ran off in different directions. Kira went into the forest and watched the boys hid their pieces. "Must be visible." Kira said to herself. She looked at the boys. They were fighting hand-to-hand combat. "Where to hide mine?" Kira thought for a second. Kira tied her piece of cloth around her hair tie. They probably wouldn't see it she thought.

Kira snuck out of the bush and immediately Houki attacked her. "Are they?" Houki shouted. Him and Ran forced her to the ground.

"We want or cloths back. It was underhanded of you to take ours while we were fighting." Ran said.

"I don't have them." Kira said struggling to get free.

"Yes you do. You have to."

"I don't. You ever think that maybe sensei took them? To pit us against each other like this?" Kira said. They let her off the ground, but kept a firm grip on her arms.

"Explain."

"All we need is someone else cloth, and we win. So we could have just exchanged cloths, and sat out the time." Kira started. "But we didn't. We thought we had to fight against each other."

"So its like if we were on a mission and someone was a spy or something we wouldn't know who to trust. The spy….Arashi….could pit us all against each other even though we're on the same team?" Ran said.

"Yes." Kira said.

"Okay. I have a plan." Houki said. "Kira can you make a shadow clone?" Kira nodded. "Make one and we'll 'fight' it and accuse you of stealing both of our cloths. Kira you'll go and steal the cloths back from Arashi."

"Seems like a plan." Ran said and Kira nodded.

Arashi's POV

I watched the two boys attack Kira, and tackle her to the ground. They then dragged her into the forest. Probably trying to force her to show them her hiding spot for their cloths. It had been a good plan for me to take the boys cloths.

Kira came running out of the forest. Not far behind her were Houki and Ran. They were looking quite angry. Kira was holding up her hands trying to say it wasn't her fault and she didn't have them.

I leaned against the tree behind me. I planed on taking everyone's cloth, but I couldn't find Kira's.

"Hi sensei." Kira said in front of me. "Thanks for the cloths!" she said running away with the yellow and pink cloths.

"What?" I said trying to run after her, but I found myself tied to the tree by wire. I saw the shadow clone of her disappear from fighting the boys.

No POV

"I got them." Kira said. "Here." Kira gave the yellow one to Houki, and took the orange one out of her hair and replaced it with the pink. "Here." She gave the orange one to Ran. "Now we each have a different color."

"We should team up and not let sensei get them back." Houki said. "He won't stay in your wire trap for long." They looked back and already saw their sensei missing.

They each faced their backs to each other. "I can make a genjutsu." Kira suggested.

"He won't buy it. It's something with the sunglasses." Ran said. "I tried it once."

"You're not good and genjutsu." Houki argued.

"Don't start fighting." Kira scolded. "We don't know where he is. All we know is that we have 10 minutes left."

"Right." The boys said in unison.

"So my plan is to wait it out, and only attack if attacked." Kira said.

"Sounds good." Houki said. "Right Ran?"

They looked to see that Ran was gone. Both of their eyes widened. "He got Ran!" Houki exclaimed.

"Shut it." Kira said. "This is no time to panic."

"Coming from a 9 year old." Houki retorted. Kira turned on her sharingan and ignored him. "Code word crest. We need to split up and find Ran. He knows the code word. We use it every time we don't know if the other one is actually him or not. Arashi doesn't know it."

"Okay." Kira said. She looked over and saw an exact copy of herself. Even with sharingan eyes. "Nice." She said to Houki.

"Thanks." He said and disappeared.

Kira looked at the spot where Ran once stood. There was a little drag trail that headed towards the tree where their sensei once was. Kira would have to try the direct approach and see if she could find Ran.

"Kira! Look out!" She heard her own voice call. Kira jumped into the air just in time to miss Arashi's tackle.

"Get Ran!" Kira called.

"Very good plan." Arashi said. "Houki and you looking alike. You can't be Houki because he couldn't counter my moves like you are."

"So?" Kira said. "We only have a few minutes left. Ran just has to be freed." Kira said. "That way we win."

"You're wrong. I have Houki's and Ran's cloths. All I need is yours."

"Really? I believe I have them." Kira said using a genjutsu to make it look like she had them all.

"No I have them."

"Are you sure?" Kira said watching Houki and Ran advance on their sensei from behind. She knew that their time was almost up. "One of these pairs has to be fake. I could've given the boys fake ones in the first place. I had all three at one point."

Arashi noted that she could've switched them as he was trying to escape. "Maybe you did. You only have a minute." Arashi pointed out.

"That's all we need." Houki and Ran jumped onto their sensei knocking him to the ground. They grabbed their cloths and cheered.

"We won! We beat sensei!"

"Good job." Arashi praised them. "I didn't think you were going to be able to figure out my plan."

"Thanks." All three of the genin replied.

**

* * *

A/N: Another chapter! I find it amazing that's I've actually written more. It must be either reviews or I truly have nothing to do. I hope you like my three new characters Arashi, Houki, and Ran. They'll each have a bigger personalities more as Kira gets to know them better. Houki's more of a leader. I'm not sure what Ran'll be yet. Arashi so far is my favorite.**


	20. Mission

No Pov

Arashi had gotten his three genin and himself lost on their first mission as a team. Houki, Ran, and Kira were not allowed to look at the map. That their sensei had lost about four hours ago.

"Sensei did you have to get us lost?" Houki asked.

"It's not my fault the map blew away." Arashi argued.

"Yes it is. You're the one that set it on the ground."

"Can we just stop?" Ran put his two cents in. "There's no point in arguing. We're lost and we can't do anything about it."

"How are we supposed to do our mission?" Houki complained. "We went to complete it but now we can't even get there!"

"Will you shut up!" Kira got fed up. "Sensei said our mission is to get a dog and bring it back to its owner."

"That's right. We need to find a village and ask for directions." Arashi said.

Kira knew they passed the same tree at least eight times already. She soon sat down and waited at the tree. Houki looked at her and did the same. Ran walked with Arashi until he too sat down. Arashi hadn't noticed that his students were missing.

"When did you pass me?" Arashi said. Looking at the three sitting next to the tree.

"Never. You've just passed here one to many times." Houki replied. "We're still lost."

"I say we go in a straight line." Ran said. "That way we can't end up back here."

That's what the team did, and they ended up in the same spot. "We can't end up back here." Houki quoted Ran.

"We have to be in a jutsu or something." Ran replied glaring at Houki.

"I don't think that it's a jutsu. We might be in the lost forest." Arashi said.

"You mean like in that stupid story where people go in but they never come out? That's one of the dumbest things I've ever heard anyone say Sensei." Kira said. "It's most likely a genjutsu that's been up for many years. There must be something around here that someone doesn't want to be found."

"Like what a giant chicken?" Houki said.

"You're an idiot." Ran and Kira said together.

"It could be a chi-" Arashi disappeared.

"Sensei!" the genin cried.

The three children were then knocked out.

Houki was the last to wake up. Kira and Ran where trying to find out where anyway out was. It was a pitch-black room. You couldn't even see your hand in front of your face. Ran and Kira didn't even know they were in the same room until they fell ontop of Houki.

"So what are we going to do?" Ran said. He sat on the floor. Kira sat down as well. "We don't know where Sensei is. We don't even know where the walls are!"

"I was against one but then I couldn't feel it anymore and I just kept walking." Kira said.

"Anyone have any idea what happened?" Houki asked.

"No." The other two replied.

"Arashi sensei was gone and then nothing." Ran said.

"We need to find a way out." Kira said.

"But we can't lose each other. I think we need to link arms and one leads and the others follow." Houki suggested.

"Sounds good. If you can't feel anyone anymore stop and wait until someone finds you." Ran added.

Kira reached out and touched someone. "Who's this?"

"It's Houki. Ran's right next to me."

"Let's go then." Houki was leading. Ran in the middle and Kira was last. None of them could find anything.

"I think there's a hole here?" Houki said unsurely. He took another step, and fell down the 'hole' the other two followed him down unwillingly.


	21. Dr not so evil

Ran, Houki, and Kira didn't like falling down the hole. Eventually, they landed on the ground each piled onto of another.

"It's nice to see the children joining us." A creepy voice said.

The three genin looked around. Arashi was chained to the wall. While the three of them were still in a cage, but at least this time they could see. The creepy voice belonged to a man that looked strange. He reminded the genin of one of the mad scientists out of a movie.

"What do you want with us?" Houki asked.

"I only wanted your dear, sensei." The man said. "You three are just a bonus. He'll get to know he failed to save his genin team."

"We won't let that happen." Ran said.

"You don't have a choice." He neared their cage. "You see there's a poison running threw your veins. The only antidote is right next to your sensei. There is no way he can grab it nor is there one for you to help him."

Kira had already put a plan into action. Though it wasn't a very good one. It was the only one she could come up with at the time. As the man walked away from them and towards their sensei she whispered it to Ran and Houki.

"It can't work." Houki said. "We'll die."

"Shinobi are known to die on missions." Ran replied.

"We're too young to die."

"Shut up. As I told you I think he was bluffing. Sensei is knocked out. Why would he want us to die when sensei can't even watch like he planed to do?" Kira asked them.

"Cause he's like one of those weirdo scientists like in the movies!" Houki protested.

"I agree with Kira. We make a genjutsu to make him believe we're out and then he'll freak and possible open the cage so we can actually get out." Ran repeated the plan.

"Fine." Houki said. "But I don't have to like it."

Kira started her hand signs, and soon there was a genjutsu around the cage making it look as if no one was in there.

"What!" the man screamed. "The children are missing!" There was soon a bunch of guards surrounding the creepy man. "Find the children!"

"Yes, sir!" The guards saluted and ran in different directions.

"Where could they have gone?" The man pondered. He approached the cage. The closer he got the more he was heading for the door of the cage.

Arashi-sensei groaned. The creepy man turned his attention to the sensei. "Arashi it's so nice to see you again. Do you remember me?"

"No." Arashi bluntly stated. "I don't."

"Such a shame." The man said. "I'm Dr. Gin now. I was once your friend, but I was kicked out of the academy thanks to you."

"Oh right. That's who you are." Arashi said.

"You shall pay!" Dr. Gin shouted. "You and your genin! Such a shame they escaped. I was going to be nice to them and turn them into my mindless minions. But when my men find them, they'll have the same fate as their Sensei. Death!"

Dr. Gin made his way towards the cage again. He walked around it inspecting it. "Looks like they broke out quite well." He muttered to himself. "No marks at all."

"That's my genin team. The best of the best."

"Ha! You couldn't even teach a child how to tie their shoes! Much less three genin how to escape!"

"My teaching skills have improved!" Arashi argued. Dr. Gin approached the door of the cage and opened it. As soon as he did so, Ran and Houki pulled him further into the cage and the three genin slipped out. "Good job! Now get me out of here."

"Whatever Sensei." The three replied undoing the chains.

"This is what you get for losing the map." Houki said. "Making all of us be captured by some wannabe villain."

"I am a villain!" Dr. Gin protested.

"Now the villain is throwing a tantrum." Ran said.

"Let's just go. Before somehow something else happens." Kira said.


	22. The End

The team got back to the Leaf village. No one knew what was really going on but no one really cared. Arashi turned in the report of the mission including them being captured by the 'Dr. Gin' who actually was a 'villain'. Though the three genin were still making fun of the man. Kira, Ran, and Houki all were quite bored. The rest of their missions were low rank.

"I'm tired of this." Houki said. The other two nodded in agreement. "This is one of the worse missions ever."

"No capturing that woman's cat for the thousandth time is the worse mission ever." Kira replied.

"I agree with Kira." Ran replied. "I hate doing that.

"Yeah yeah." Houki said picking up another peace of trash.

Arashi had disappeared about an hour ago. They were still trying to find him, while still doing their mission. He had bailed on them several times in the last few days. The three were starting to get really irritated with their sensei.

"Can't we just find him and quit this?" Houki asked.

"We can't. It's our job to finish the task no matter what the cost." Ran answered him.

"But this is so boring." Houki complained. "Sensei should be doing this too! It'd only be fair. And yet we have no idea where he is or what he's doing!"

"Just shut up!"

"I don't think it's fair."

"What do you think I can do about it!" Ran shouted. "I don't have any clue where his is either!"

* * *

~With Arashi~

"I have a mission for your team." Tsunade told him. "It will be quit difficult. You and your team will not be back for several years if they decided to accept."

"I'll ask them." Arashi disappeared.

~With the others~

"Sensei's coming." Kira stated. Ran and Houki stopped fighting. Kira was glad for the break in shouting.

"Where have you been!" The two boys shouted. "We've been working here all alone!"

"I have-" Arashi was cut off.

"We've been picking up trash, while you've been who knows where doing who knows what?"

"Let the man finish!" Kira shouted at the two. "I'm sick of hearing your shouting!"

Both boys shut up. "Thank you, Kira." Arashi said. "Now I have a mission for the three of us, but if we choose to go we will not be back for several years."

"I accept." Kira said. Both boys looked at her waiting for her to explain. "I have nothing left. The Uchiha district doesn't need me. Masayoshi can take care of anything that needs done. Jin may be a little sad, but he'll get over it."

"I accept." Houki agreed. "I'll have a long mission sooner or later. Might as well be now."

"I accept." Ran smiled. "I can't leave my team."

"Well, if you three survive this mission you'll all be promoted to chunin. We'll leave by dawn tomorrow."

* * *

~With Kira~

Kira walked into the Uchiha district. It had more life everyday. "Masayoshi!" She shouted when she neared his home.

"Kira? Is something wrong?" He asked.

"I'm leaving. The village for an undisclosed amount of time and you will be in charge of everything that goes on."

"Okay."

"You can't leave!" Jin clung to Kira's body. "It won't be the same without you! Who will do all the things I wanna see!" The boy started to cry. "I don't want to not see you all the time."

"Jin I have to go. I accepted the mission. I'll come back. I promise." She said.

"When are you leaving?" Masayoshi asked.

"Dawn tomorrow."

Kira had a huge about of fairwells that morning. Some were crying others told her if she didn't come back they would go out to find her. Jin was clinging to his mother crying. Houki was saying goodbye to his parents. Ran was ready to go, both of his parents were crying. They never had a ninja in the family before.

"Well team? Let's go." Arashi said.

The team headed towards the forest. To start a mission that they did not know if they were going to come back from or not.

* * *

**A/N: Well this is the end for now. Eventually, I'll start a sequel. But if not I'll just add an epilogue to this story. It has been fun writing about Kira. Though sometimes I wondered how bad my writing actually was. I started this when I entered high school and my friend introduced me to Naruto. Now I'm finishing this and going to finish my other story. Then I'll start another. No idea about what though. I hope you've all enjoyed reading just like I have enjoyed writing this.  
**


End file.
